El verdadero vacio
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Si dices ‘NO’ lo consideraré como una declaración de guerra, solo una palabra espero" – Valmont
1. PROLOGO

Notas:  
Bueno chikos como indica mi nick eventual voy a tomarme unas vaciones, me voy de vaga a un campo aislada de maestros y escuela (solo llevo conmigo mi cuaderno de notas y muchos lapices para dibujar o escribir)  
  
ah? ustedes querían notas sobre el fic? disculpen...  
  
este fic está indirectamente basado en Les Liaisons dangereuses de Choderlos de Laclos, una novel que no he tenido oportunidad de leer, pero de ella derivan Dangerous Liaisons, Valmont y su nueva version Cruel intention o Juegos sexuales. Ya saben de cual estoy hablando? no? donde sale Sarah Michell Gellar y Ryan Phillippe, no? Me doy por vencida U_U  
  
va a ser Taito pero no por ahora todo a su tiempo, que me haya basado en estas peliculas no significa que va a ser igual, ustedes se darán cuenta.  
  
por ahora comencemos con algo que creo que se conoce como prologo? si no corrijanme.  
  
empezamos con los pensamientos de Matt (me encanta la mente de este chico)  
  
  
  
  
* EL VERDADERO VACÍO *  
escrito por Linnda  
  
PARTE 1: PROLOGO  
  
Todo mundo dice que tengo una mirada especial, simplemente sensual y que atrae a todos, lo digo en serio, a TODOS.  
  
Puedo tener lo que yo desee, y lo que es mi deseo se hace con solo bajar la cabeza un poco y mirar a la persona a los ojos. Simplemente les ofrezco una promesa de que podrán perderse en ellos y voy a estar ahí para salvarlos.  
  
Dato curioso, esta técnica funciona tanto en hombres como mujeres. Las mujeres casi se derriten, algunas incluso babean. Algunos tipos también lo hacen, en realidad es asqueroso... me refiero al hecho de babear, ahkk!  
  
y es que no hay una sola persona que no le parezca irresistible...  
  
  
Al principio temía de mi encantador poder, todos me acechaban y era abrumador para mi no saber como manejar a tanta gente actuando más estúpidamente de lo que ya eran y solo podían tartamudear frente a mí.  
  
Pense que era una especie de maldición, me sentía condenado a vivir mi vida solo con idiotas a mi alrededor, fue entonces que conocí a Mimi. Esa chica era una bruja: hermosa, rica, vanidosa, paciente, suspicaz... fría y manipuladora. La primera persona que me ha impresionado. Su arma secreta. Su boca. Yo les puedo decir sobre eso.  
  
Pero no le veo el caso.  
  
Cuando nos conocimos, reconocimos inmediatamente nuestra supremacía y nuestro poder, bailamos por un tiempo pero reconocimos que no podíamos lastimarnos entre nosotros... éramos como familia  
  
Un par de despreciables piratas que realizan conquistas solo para alimentar su vanidad.  
  
  
Mimi me tomó bajo su "tutela", así es como ella llamaba a mi entrenamiento de persuasión y avidez , me enseñó a utilizar mi don y a no sentirme mal por salirme siempre con la mía.  
  
"no hay que sentir lástima por sujetos que están debajo de nuestro nivel, Yamato" repetía. Ese era su lema y su escudo para todas los abusos cometidos.  
  
  
Al principio me sentía mal por lo que llegaba a hacer, pero después me pareció más fácil escuchar su consejo, y seguir sus instrucciones.  
  
Ella siempre me felicitaba y me premiaba por cada conquista lograda.  
  
Nuestras conquistas...  
antes de que se mal entienda, nosotros no conquistábamos personas, solo posesiones valiosas, joyas, dinero e información. Nunca tratábamos de ganarnos el corazón de nadie, ni la atención, ni el favor de nadie.  
  
En cuanto obteníamos lo que queríamos desaparecíamos. Siempre tratábamos de ganar lo que queríamos relacionándonos lo menos posible, mientras menos contacto hubiera mucho mejor resultaba y más limpia era nuestra conquista.  
  
" las relaciones, los amigos, los sentimientos son inútiles Yamato, solo se convierten en debilidades en el futuro" esa era la segunda regla de Mimi.  
  
"si necesitas algo, pídeselo a quien tu quieras, nunca te será negado" sus ojos ámbar no mostraban brillo alguno, y aun así había algo de emoción en ellos, algo que me decía que ella había sido lastimada, y que me hablaba con experiencia.  
  
Siempre fui muy bueno para observar más allá de lo que las personas quieren que se sepa, es decir, lo que quieren ocultar.  
  
Que si es divertido?  
  
Yo no usaría esa palabra, es fantásticamente inutil. Lo que una persona quiere ocultar siempre es lo más ridículo del mundo. O lo más morboso que uno se pueda imaginar. Son sus temores y su inseguridad, sus errores y mentiras.  
  
Oh que bello!! este mundo de farsas y pretenciones!!  
  
Nosotros reíamos viendo a las personas torturándose por ocultar sus propias mentiras, tratando de huir de ellas. Pero dejaba de ser divertido cuando todo se descubría, así que me empecé a aburrir de las mentiras y pensé en crear las mías propias y que nunca fueran descubiertas.  
  
Mi primer plan, arruinar un mundo perfecto,  
  
pero falso.  
  
  
Sora, una linda joven, hija de un científico y comprometida con un joven con el que, tengo entendido, solo salía por su popularidad. Así que me encargue de arreglar su compromiso, la muy boba creyó que se había enamorado de mí, y terminó con su novio, Taichi creo, en todo caso creo que le hice un favor el tipo era un chiste.  
  
  
Cuando Mimi me descubrió, trató de advertirme cuanto me estaba exponiendo  
  
"¿por que estas jugando con fuego, Yamato? Tu sabes que yo no voy a mover un dedo para hacerte sentir mejor si te lastiman" su tono era frío, trataba de actuar como si no le importara, pero yo sabía que no era verdad.  
  
  
Fue entonces que cometí mi gran error, que me costó su abandono  
  
" entonces por que te torturas a ti misma, repitiendo lo que te hicieron a ti primero"  
  
Por primera vez desde que la conocí sus ojos mostraron pánico. Yo le había quitado su máscara, pero creo que era solo obvio que algún día el alumno supere al maestro  
  
"de que estas hablando Yamato?" su voz había tomado un tono inseguro y dudoso  
  
"estas nerviosa Mimi, y vulnerable, creo que es mejor que descanses" le dije sonriendo, pero mis palabras emanaban sarcasmo  
  
" no, no lo creo así, Yamato, vas a salir lastimado de esto te lo puedo asegurar"  
  
" y tu no lo puedes tolerar por que estas preocupada por mi, acaso sientes algo por mi, Mimi?"  
  
fue entonces que ella decidió que yo me había pasado de la raya y me dio una bofetada. Sus ojos me miraban con ira, pero no me odiaban. No podía.  
  
Como ella lo había dicho antes, nadie puede hacer más que derretirse ante mi mirada.  
  
  
Mimi me dejó y se fue a América, dijo que volvería cuando yo madurara. Tuve miedo entonces, yo nunca he estado separada de ella después de que haberla conocido. Pero no le suplique, la dejé irse como fuera su deseo.  
  
Además yo necesitaba tomar fuerza por mi cuenta.  
  
Y así lo hice.  
  
  
Y descubrí que el mundo en el que vivía con Mimi, era poco menos de lo que ella me había hecho creer.  
  
  
Pero vaya que hice sufrir antes de entender la realidad.  
  
  
*** continuará?? ***  
  
solo si ustedes lo piden , para mi gusto esto es lo más extraño y torcido que ha salido de mi cerebro... además de "POR ESO VE A LA ESCUELA"  
(es que a veces te crees filósofo n_n)  
  
les gusto? lo odian o estan dispuestos a ver que más ofrece? sientanse libres de decirme lo que opinan. 


	2. VOZ DE LA EXPERIENCIA vs VOZ DE LA INCON...

Notas sobre el fic:  
este fic está indirectamente basado en Les Liaisons dangereuses de Choderlos de Laclos, una novela que no he tenido oportunidad de leer, pero de ella derivan las películas: 'Dangerous Liaisons', 'Valmont' y su nueva version 'Cruel intention' o 'Juegos sexuales'.  
  
va a ser Taito pero no por ahora todo a su tiempo, que me haya basado en estas peliculas no significa que va a ser igual, ustedes se darán cuenta.  
  
en este fic Matt y Tk son primos  
Mimi es una persona muy inteligente  
Matt o Yamato es la misma persona  
Tk o Takeru es la misma persona  
Kari o Hikari es la misma persona  
Tai o Taichi es la misma persona  
estoy usando en nombre de Yolei de la version traducida porque no me gusta Miyaco.  
y ya les iré agregando más a estas notas como vayan saliendo en el fic.  
  
ahora comenzamos con los pensamientos de Mimi, no es un mundo color de rosa así que no hay de que preocuparse.  
  
PARTE 2: LA VOZ DE LA EXPERIENCIA vs LA VOZ DE LA INCONSCIENCIA  
  
Las acciones valen más que mil palabras y con Yamato es necesario tomar acciones drásticas. Aunque temo haber sido un poco exagerada,  
  
no debí haberme alejado tanto de el, en caso de que se meta en graves problemas no podré ayudarlo estando tan lejos.  
  
  
Es cierto que su primo y su mejor amigo están con el, pero son igual o peor que el en su actitud descuidada. Ellos solo saben meterse en problemas, y temo que cuando regrese allá no tenga a mi familia.  
  
  
Que soy yo? Una especie de madre para todos ellos... que son ellos? un montón de niños descarriados, que tienen la fortuna de ser increíblemente atractivos. Era mi deber cuidarlos, y evitar que arruinaran su vida, de la misma forma en que lo hice yo...  
  
  
El amor, los sentimientos son inútiles, solo se convierten en debilidades en el futuro; y mis niños no necesitan tener esas cosas  
  
  
debo mandarles alguien que cumpla la función de la madre temporal, pero a quien?  
  
** ** **  
  
Mimi está sentada frente al tocador de su habitación vestida con una bata rosa con plumas en el cuello y los puños. Parece estar observando su imagen en el espejo, pero sus pensamientos están mucho más lejos. En ese momento tocan a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta una joven de cabello púrpura entra en la habitación.  
  
"Buenos días Mimi" dice la joven llena de energía y felicidad. Pero Mimi no le responde, solo sigue contemplándose en el espejo sin notar su presencia.  
  
"pero mire que linda amaneció usted hoy" continuó la joven con el mismo ánimo. No hubo respuesta de nuevo y por primera vez la joven notó la actitud indiferente de su señora.  
  
"veo que no tienes deseos de hablar conmigo" concluyó la joven en tristemente  
  
"tampoco le interesó bajar a desayunar lo que le había preparado, aunque eso es normal" dijo riéndose al final. Ninguna reacción. La joven frunció el ceño desesperada. Y se le ocurrió probar otra observación. "como explicar que usted, la señorita Mimi Tachikawa no se ha arreglado"  
  
  
Mimi volteó por fin a ver a la joven, pero aun sin decir nada. Esto preocupó en serio a la chica de cabello violeta. "Acaso no se siente bien?" dijo acercándose a tocar la frente de Mimi. La otra al sentir la mano de la joven sobre su frente agacha la cabeza como si quisiera ocultar algo, y en esa misma posición le responde a su preocupada compañía:  
  
"Estoy bien Yolei, es solo que estoy preocupada por Yamato" dice tranquilamente.  
  
"Entiendo, hace más de dos semanas que llegamos aquí y aun no sabe nada de el" Yolei inclina también la cabeza. Pero luego recobra la postura y esta lista para dar ánimos a su compañera "estoy segura de que esta bien y no le ve el caso hablarle porque no sabe que decirte"  
  
" O podría ser que esté en problemas y no puede llamarme"  
  
" pensé que por eso te habías ido, lo estabas malcriando y pensaste que lo mejor era que cometiera sus propios errores "  
  
" Y que tal si me equivoco? Que tal si alguno de ellos tiene un problema serio del que no pueden salir? "  
  
"Mimi" La otra joven levanta la mirada al escuchar el tono triste y desesperado de la muchacha "Si tu quieres yo puedo ir a ver como están, yo se como actuarías en cada situación y te aseguro que no te voy a defraudar, voy a cuidar de ellos como tu lo harías "  
  
"Yolei tu.."  
  
"pero si consideras que me necesitas aquí me quedare. Aunque yo se que no vas a estar tranquila hasta que tengas noticias de ellos"  
  
  
Mimi solo le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza " creo que es mejor que hagas los preparativos para irte hoy mismo"  
  
"como tu digas Mimi"  
  
  
Ambas sabían que había mucho más oculto entre su pequeña conversación, pero decidieron dejarlo sin atar cabos. Yolei salió de la habitación y en cuanto cerró la puerta quedó recargada en ella, la cabeza agachada y una lágrima se formó en sus ojos escapándose y formando su camino hacia abajo por sus mejillas; en cuanto se hubiera resbalado la joven borró su rastro y se alejó de la puerta caminando por un pasillo silencioso. No sabía la joven que del otro lado estaba su señora con la cabeza recargada en la misma puerta sus ojos perdidos en el infinito pero con una sombra de tristeza  
  
"lo siento mucho Yolei" fue lo único que dijo.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
"estoy aburrido"  
  
"ya déjate de tonterías Yamato y dime que tienes" le respondió otro muchacho de cabello índigo que lo miraba molesto.  
  
Matt se había levantado a las 6 de la mañana, y Ken se había desvelado el día anterior por lo que relativamente se acababa de ir a dormir y, como consecuencia, su paciencia para el rubio no era la de siempre.  
  
"no te ofendas Ken, es solo que... no se, no fue tan divertido como esperaba"  
  
"nunca es tan divertido como deseas, el día que sea perfecto te darás cuenta del vacío en que has vivido tu vida" Matt levanta una ceja mostrando desconfianza en sus palabras que le recordaban a Mimi.  
  
"hablando sin pensar, otra vez, Ken?" el joven de cabellera oscura solo mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
  
" ya cuéntame que pasó con Sora " le dice tratando de terminar con el problema que tuviera su amigo lo más pronto posible.  
  
"me aburrí de eso" le contestó Matt desviando la mirada.  
  
" lástima, pudiste haber conocido a su novio, el tipo es un cuero" comentó Ken descuidadamente.  
  
"me habías dicho que era una rata de laboratorio"  
  
"eso fue antes de conocerlo, ahora esta en la pared de los favoritos de Takeru, le he dicho que se deje de tonterías y que haga como yo y lleve un álbum por computadora, pero es muy terco y quiere seguir con eso "  
  
"en verdad tienes una foto de el? "  
  
"si, Takeru me dejó escanearla antes de que la pegara"  
  
"como es que mi primo obtuvo una foto de el?"  
  
"Takeru anda tras su hermana"  
  
"y como es ella?"  
  
"es linda también y, como su hermano, también esta en la pared de Takeru, quieres ir a conocerlos?"  
  
"no tengo nada más que hacer así que... porque no?" ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación de Ken y caminaron un poco por el pasillo mientras seguían conversando.  
  
"si no me equivoco fue Taichi quien te dejó el ojo morado la otra vez"  
  
" pero no conocí al tipo aquella vez lo único que vi de el fue su puño antes de quedar inconsciente"  
  
"deberías conocerlo parece interesante, o es que acaso te atemorizaron sus golpes"  
  
"jaja, que chistoso. Además, si me lo estas ofreciendo entonces no vale la pena"  
  
"es para que no te aburras, además yo tengo planes con Takeru" Matt levanta una ceja sin comprender de que esta hablando " la hermana de Taichi, Hikari, tiene novio y voy a ayudarle con ese inconveniente"  
  
"que amable de tu parte, no puedo creer que eso salió de tu bondadoso corazón" le respondió Matt con sarcasmo.  
  
" tu sabes que yo soy pura bondad"  
  
"el pan de cada día" ambos jóvenes rieron y entraron a una habitación con paredes verdes oscuras a excepción de una, los muebles eran de color negro y aun así era un cuarto luminoso.  
  
  
Un joven estaba roncando fuertemente en la cama que estaba en el centro de las cuatro paredes. "mi primo es extraño" dijo Matt observando la pared que estaba a la mitad con imágenes tanto de hombres y mujeres que compartían una sola característica: eran realmente atractivos.  
  
  
Ken se acercó a la pared y localizó rápidamente lo que buscaba "aquí están" exclamó Ken sin quitar la vista de la imagen, como previniendo que se le fuera a perder.  
  
  
Matt encontró primero a la chica. Tenía cabello corto de color café claro, piel blanca y ojos rojizos, sonreía angelicalmente e incluso en la imagen se podía ver que había alrededor de ella una especie de luminosidad que la hacía destacar.  
  
"la hermanita parece algo especial" le comentó Yamato  
  
" por eso trae loco a Takeru"  
  
"acaso estas celoso?"  
  
  
Ken se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza "ya viste a su hermano?" Matt voltea a ver al joven que esta junto a ella. una enorme cabellera de color café oscuro, fue lo primero que se hacía notar sobre el, ojos del mismo color que su pelo, luego su piel morena que contrastaba con la de la chica a su lado, tenía la cara de un niño, lucía inocente y curioso, y sonreía de la misma forma que su hermana.  
  
"interesante"  
  
" te interesa entonces?"  
  
"es solo su cara, creo que debería ver un poco más para saber si califica como un proyecto valioso"  
  
"no es como si tuvieras algo que hacer en todo caso Yamato"  
  
"tienes más información sobre el o no?"  
  
" bueno si, ya sabes estuvo comprometido con Sora hasta que se enteró de lo de ustedes y canceló la boda y no ha vuelto a hablar con la novia desde entonces, ese mismo día te mandó al hospital inconsciente con un solo golpe"  
  
" yo ya sabía todo eso"  
  
"quien sabe, tal vez te borró la memoria con el golpe" Matt lo miró con ojos aniquiladores  
  
"sabes algo más entonces?"  
  
" su apellido es Yagami, tiene 19 años, sus padres murieron hace 5 años, después de eso el y su hermana vivieron junto con la familia Takenouchi, ambos trabajaban en el centro de Investigaciones del padre de Sora, habían anunciado su compromiso de boda hace 6 meses luego hace un mes apareciste tu y les arruinaste sus planes. Ahora el y su hermana viven en un departamento aparte pero siguen trabajando en sus investigaciones"   
  
"viéndolo de esa forma mi labor ha influenciado en las vidas de otras personas, no lo crees así Ken?"  
  
"lo que tu digas Yamato"  
  
  
Matt sonríe y voltea a ver a su nueva presa, "voy a necesitar más información de el, crees que podrías ayudarme con esto Ken?"  
  
"seguro, con tal de que dejes de molestarme por las mañanas porque estas aburrido"  
  
Lo que estos jóvenes no saben, es que el chico de la foto esta haciendo una investigación sobre ellos también.  
  
' YAMATO ISHIDA'  
  
Taichi escribe el nombre en un buscador.  
  
Yamato, el joven que unos días antes el mismo se había encargado de mandar al hospital... solo lo había visto una vez, unos días después de que Sora le dijo que ellos deberían cancelar la boda, Tai había ido a visitarla pensando que había alguna forma en que ellos podrían resolver sus diferencias cuando ve a su ex-novia besándose con un joven de cabellos rubios y sin pensarlo mucho Tai entró en la habitación y le asestó tremendo golpe en la cara que lo mandó al suelo inconsciente, después de eso solo volteó a ver a Sora con tristeza y salió corriendo de ahí. La muchacha lo llamó varias veces pero el nunca se detuvo.   
Desde entonces el tuvo cierta curiosidad por el rubio, la situación por la que pasó le parecía familiar por lo que había decidido conocer más sobre este tipo. Unos segundos después, la información aparece en su pantalla y el joven comienza a leer con curiosidad sobre el fenómeno que el mismo había llamado "FENÓMENO ISHIDA".  
  
*** continuará!! ***  
  
He vuelto!! Yay por mi!! ** la mosca regresa con un poco más loca y afectada por el calor decidió continuar este fic, GRAN ERROR? ustedes digan **  
  
Jaja, me divertí mucho en mis vacaciones, espero que ustedes tambien salgan de vacaciones pronto, y hagan algo divertido que los relaje, les aseguro que regresan sintiendose muy bien con ustedes mismos. Por lo mismo creo que me voy a volver a escapar otra semana al campo, pero ya será despues...  
  
Que les pareció este capitulo? confuso? yo creo que si verdad... ya tengo toda la historia en la cabeza, lo que me falta es tiempo para escribirla ^_^ 


	3. INVITACION A LA CACERIA

Notas sobre el fic:  
  
este fic está indirectamente basado en Les Liaisons dangereuses de Choderlos de Laclos, una novela que no he tenido oportunidad de leer, pero de ella derivan las películas: 'Dangerous Liaisons', 'Valmont' y su nueva version 'Cruel intention' o 'Juegos sexuales'.  
  
el Taito ha comenzado!! que me haya basado en estas películas no significa que va a ser igual, ustedes se darán cuenta.  
  
en este fic Matt y Tk son primos  
Mimi es una persona muy inteligente  
  
Matt o Yamato es la misma persona  
Tk o Takeru es la misma persona  
Kari o Hikari es la misma persona  
Tai o Taichi es la misma persona  
estoy usando en nombre de Yolei de la versión traducida porque no me gusta Miyaco.  
  
las partes de canción que uso son inventadas por mi, luego las subo completas ^_^ (sip compongo canciones... naca yo verdad?)  
  
  
y ya les iré agregando más a estas notas como vayan saliendo en el fic.  
  
  
  
PARTE 3: INVITACIÓN A LA CACERÍA  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
" ... "  
  
"Taichi voltea por favor!"  
  
" ... "  
  
"Tai"  
  
" ... "  
  
"al menos háblame por favor!"  
  
" ... "  
  
"Tai, sabes que seas indiferente es lo peor que me puedes hacer"- 'aunque se que lo merezco'  
  
" ... "  
  
"Sora, creo que es mejor que te vayas, yo voy a tratar de hablar con Tai, si logro que me diga que le pasa lo mando contigo y ustedes hacen las paces que tal?" una chica de cabello castaño pone su mano en el hombro de la joven de cabello anaranjado que agacha la cabeza mientras se le forman lagrimas en los ojos. Pero luego levanta la cabeza e insiste de nuevo.  
  
"No, por favor en verdad tengo que hablar con el ahora, Taichi todo esto es un malentendido" esto hace reaccionar al joven que había mantenido su vista perdida en la ventana desde que Sora había llegado a su departamento.  
  
"Como puede ser un malentendido tu y ese sujeto besándose" Sora se quedó callada y a Kari se sorprendió por la declaración de su hermano, pero se asustó aun más cuando Sora no lo negó. Tai la miró a los ojos suplicándole honestidad, Sora solo bajó la mirada y salió por la puerta, el mismo momento Tai camino hacia la puerta y la cerró con fuerza.  
  
  
'Que bien la hice esta vez, ¿cómo? ¿por qué? en que estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió engañar a Tai? ¿que el no lo descubriría? ¿que no le importaría?... ahora acabo de probar que es mentira. ¿Cómo pude lastimarlo tanto?  
  
El no se merecía eso, y aun así lo hice... ¿qué me queda ahora?'  
  
  
*** *** ***  
Tai volvió a su asiento junto a la ventana. Justo a tiempo para ver a Sora salir del edificio... junto con Jyou.  
  
'al menos no va a tardar mucho en recuperarse' pensó deprimiéndose aun más  
  
'y yo como pude esperar que alguien tan hermosa como ella quisiera casarse conmigo, es ilógico, habiendo tantos que la procuran. Debí haber entendido que salía conmigo por compasión y que no tenía verdadero interés en quedarse a mi lado'   
  
No pudiendo aguantar más su frustración y la mirada de lástima de su hermana se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta "A donde vas Tai"  
  
"Voy a salir, por un momento tal vez vaya con Izzy no me esperes" su hermana lo veía preocupada pero lo dejó irse pensando que lo mejor es que tuviera tiempo para pensar a solas. Claro que si hubiera sabido a donde iba nunca lo hubiera dejado salir.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
La joven de cabellos púrpura se baja de la limosina con resignación. Había llegado por fin a su destino. Una casona, mejor conocida como mansión. A Yolei le gustaba este lugar que ella llamaba hogar. Aunque en sus fantasías era un verdadero palacio donde vivía una princesa encantada... pero su princesa esta muy lejos por ahora.  
  
  
Un suspiro de resignación y su mirada amenazadora, lista para enfrentar a los tres caballeros que se supone deberían obedecer a su señora. Primero encontró a Takeru en el recibidor, el joven solo la miró una vez y luego se volteó indiferente. Takeru Takaishi no le dedicaría nunca atención a una persona que no fuera hermosa en el exterior, demasiado superficial. Pero así se supone que debe ser un Modelo o no?  
  
  
Yolei continuó caminando subió por las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, que era a un lado de la de Mimi. El camino era un pasillo largo, las habitaciones por dentro eran enormes lo que hacía más largo los corredores. Ahí se encontró con Ken, Ken Ichijouji. El joven no tenía un oficio fijo. Saltaba de detective, modelo y actor por sus múltiples habilidades, la más extraña e inusual ciertamente era su extraña afición por resolver acertijos de todo tipo. Yolei le consideraba como el más cortes de los tres jóvenes que tenía bajo su cuidado, no que fueran unos niños claro, pero definitivamente no actuaban muy maduramente. El chico de cabello índigo le sonrió y preguntó por Mimi. Yolei le respondió con tristeza. Lo que no pasó desapercibida por Ken, ni por una tercera persona que acaba de aparecer de la nada.  
  
  
Yamato Ishida.  
  
  
Si Ken tenía múltiples talentos, podrías decir que Yamato era superdotado. Músico, actor, algo de escritor, con amplio conocimiento de economía. Era el único de los tres que le había terminado la universidad. Cierto que no tenía resistencia para practicar ningún deporte, pero el definitivamente no lo necesitaba. Yolei entendía porque Mimi le protegía tanto, el chico era demasiado perfecto y a las vez estaba vació, era demasiado dulce y a la vez ponzoñoso, era real pero todo alrededor de el era falso... Yolei no podía hacer más que sentir pena por el. Y un poco de envidia.  
  
  
Matt la saludó y le pidió que le acompañara a comer. Yolei aceptó con resignación, pero sin expresar lo que sentía. El rubio le ayudó con la maleta que la joven iba cargando hasta su habitación para después volver a bajar al primer piso que ya estaba vacío.  
  
" Parece que tenían prisa esos dos." Yolei solo sonrió ante el comentario de Matt. El joven continuó "entonces somos solo tu y yo" dijo el joven mostrando una amplia sonrisa. 'si tan solo fuera honesta' pensó la joven que estaba acostumbrada a seguirle el juego a Matt.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Davis Motomiya. El chico que atendía el puesto de comida frente al instituto donde trabajaban Taichi y Kari, junto con muchas otras personas. Pero a el solo le interesaban los Kamiya. En particular Kari. Taichi era como un hermano mayor para el y siempre le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, el sabía que el único interés de Tai en el era la comida gratis pero habían logrado ser buenos amigos a lo largo del tiempo incluso había aceptado que Kari y el fueran novios. Lo que lo tenía aun más feliz. Había logrado ganarse la confianza del hermano sobreprotectivo. Entonces se sentía más que feliz, estaba orgulloso de si mismo. Claro nada de eso pasaba por su mente en este momento. Su querida novia lo había llamado para decirle que no encontraba a Tai por ningún lado. Davis pensaba que su novia estaba exagerando. A decir verdad era tan sobreprotectora como su hermano y era eso en lo que Davis estaba pensando mientras corría para alcanzar a Kari que se movía increíblemente rápido.  
  
"Tranquilízate Kari, no es como si el no se pueda cuidar por su propia cuenta"  
  
"tu no lo entiendes, el no esta muy bien por ahora me dijo que iba a salir por un momento ya oscureció y no regresa no crees que debo preocuparme?" le respondió la joven sin detenerse y sin hacer pausas en su respuesta  
  
"pero el te dijo que iba a estar con Izzy"  
  
"pero no está ahí"  
  
"por que vamos corriendo a su casa entonces?"  
  
"porque quizás el tenga una idea de donde podemos buscarlo" 'igual de sobreprotectivos' pensó Davis mientras aceleraba el paso.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Matt y Yolei había pasado todo el día juntos, y Yolei ya no aguantaba más, de por si su estado de ánimo era depresivo y haber tenido que contestar el interrogatorio de Matt la había dejado seca. Su solución: un bar. Yolei sonrió al visualizar la barra y hacer su primera orden.  
  
" Yolei tienes gustos muy vulgares " pero no se había podido librar de su acompañante que seguía terco en querer saber el verdadero motivo por el que Yolei había vuelto.  
  
" Oh no señor, eres tu quien se esta haciendo demasiado fresa últimamente"  
  
" Un bar?"  
  
"Oye necesito una bebida fuerte, nada que una florecita como tu pueda manejar"  
  
" Como sea yo te espero afuera" Yolei por fin se sintió aliviada y pudo relajarse. Aunque en el exterior parecía como si se estuviera hundiendo aún más.  
  
  
Matt sabía que había algo más que Yolei teniendo que volver a ver como estaban, aunque le parecía perfectamente lógico que Mimi estuviera preocupada por el. No le parecía razón suficiente para haber mandado de vuelta a la joven que nunca apartaba de su lado. 'Una riña entre amantes?' fue la primera opción del joven 'no, tal vez hay algo en EU que Mimi no quiere que Yolei sepa' fue su conclusión, pero el no se quedaba con conclusiones. Yamato era igual o más curioso que Ken, el iba a llegar al fondo del asunto...  
  
"... ya no se si la quiero  
ya solo quiero morir  
pero yo me desespero  
porque la amé primero..."  
  
  
Se escuchaba una triste voz cantando de alguna parte del bar 'los lugares que frecuenta Yolei apestan' pensó el joven que inconscientemente volteaba a ver de donde provenía el canto, se encontró con una gigantesca masa de pelo café que se sostenía con ambas manos en una mesa 'ese tipo me parece conocido' pensó Ishida. Pero no le dio un segundo vistazo su necesidad primordial por ahora era salir de ese bar de mala muerte.  
  
  
Y justo cuando estaba por salir entra una hermosa joven de cabello corto, castaño claro y ojos rojizos 'Kari' pensó Matt. Notó su mirada preocupada "Taichi" exclamó en tono triste. Yamato se quedó mirándola si ponerle mucha atención a las dos personas que entraron después de el uno de ellos le pidió a la joven que los esperara en la entrada.  
  
"Taichi esta ahí dentro" comenzó Yamato dirigiéndose a la chica. Al escucharlo Kari voltea a verlo con curiosidad  
  
" disculpe quien es usted"  
  
" soy un amigo de Taichi, también lo vine buscando estaba preocupado por el"  
  
" yo pensé que conocía a todos sus amigos" comenzó con tono desconfiada pero Matt interrumpió sus pensamientos  
  
"Me llamo Yamato Ishida es un placer conocerte al fin Kari"  
  
"Mucho gusto...Yamato Ishida?" la joven hizo una pausa. Y Matt recordó que la chica podría haber escuchado sobre su relación con Sora 'O no' comenzó a arrepentirse de su presentación tan abierta "eres primo de Tk?"  
  
"Tk? Takeru?" la joven sonrió "cierto si el es mi primo" de la que se había salvado. 'ese mocoso como se le ocurre hablar de mí, al menos ella no sabe quien soy'  
  
  
Apenas se estaba relajando. Bajó la guardia por un minuto y no puso atención a los tres jóvenes que avanzaban hacia ellos. Dos de ellos iban sosteniendo de los brazos a un tercero que estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado del lugar.  
  
"... cantando mi corazón  
rompiendo mi ilusión  
mordiendo el anzuelo  
solo una presa para ti soy..."  
  
  
Taichi levantó la vista y alcanzó a distinguir a su hermana platicando con alguien. Enfocando un poco más la vista pudo ver que se trataba del 'Fenómeno Ishida' increíblemente rápido se puso de pie y avanzó antes de que los otros lo alcanzaran, jaló del cabello rubio alejándolo de su hermana y aventándolo contra una mesa. Luego tomó la mano de su hermana y salió del lugar 'como se atreve a acercarse a mi hermana, que pretende ese idiota'  
  
"Kari no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar o que le hables a ese sujeto" Tai arrastró a su hermana toda una calle como si pensara que no había suficiente distancia para que estuviera segura y lo suficientemente lejos de Matt.  
  
"Tai! Taichi suéltame me estas lastimando!" Kari no entendía la actitud tan ruda de su hermano, y en verdad la forma en que la tenía agarrada le dolía.  
  
  
Davis que hasta ahora solo había estado observando la escena corrieron a ayudar a la joven que obviamente no podía calmar a su hermano de lo que fuera que le estaba pasando.  
  
" Taichi suéltala!" le dijo Davis poniéndose frente a Tai. Tai lo miró por unos segundos estaba por responderle pero Davis repitió sus palabras "suéltala"  
  
  
Taichi volteó a ver a su hermana. Kari no podía evitar mirarlo asustada y con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos "lo siento Kari, ahora solo quiero irme a casa" la chica lo abrazó como seña de que lo había perdonado. Taichi comenzó a avanzar con una mano aun en el hombro de su hermana y Davis se puso a un lado de Kari quedando ella en el medio.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A Izzy no le había quedado más que quedarse a ver si el muchacho que Tai había lastimado se encontraba bien. Lo ayudó a reincorporase y después a sentarse en una silla.   
  
" perdón por el comportamiento de mi amigo en verdad el no quiso hacerlo" comenzó a disculparse pero el otro joven ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención  
  
"volvió a golpearme, como es que.. aggh me duele la cabeza" dijo Matt colocando ambas manos en las sienes.  
  
"volvió? Que quieres decir con que volvió a golpearte?" le preguntó Izzy sorprendido, pero nunca tuvo respuesta. Yolei se acababa de dar cuenta de lo ocurrido y se acercó a ayudar a Matt.   
  
" Hay Dios! Matt estas bien?"  
  
  
Matt estaba molesto esta vez no le pareció divertido que el dolor no se fuera. La vez anterior al menos había estado inconsciente 'la próxima vez tu serás el indefenso, mi error fue haberte subestimado pero no volverá a pasar' pensó mientras era sacado del lugar con la ayuda de Yolei.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Tai está sentado en un sofá, frente a el tres personas escuchan con curiosidad lo que tiene que decirles.  
  
" Kari perdona por lo que hice ayer, se que no debí haber ido allá y en verdad lo siento"  
  
"esta bien solo prométeme que no vas a volver" ....silencio...  
  
"Tai!!"  
  
"esta bien lo prometo" Kari va y abraza otra vez a su hermano  
  
"ahora me podrías decir porque ese chico dijo que lo habías golpeado otra vez?" los interrumpe Izzy y todos lo voltean a ver " tengo curiosidad por saber!" el pelirrojo se excusa un poco apenado  
  
  
Tai suelta a Kari y les explica su comportamiento la noche anterior "su nombre es Yamato Ishida, ese es el sujeto con el que Sora me había estado engañando" una mirada de asombro de los tres lo hacen voltear a ver si están bien "¿qué, y ahora que?"  
  
" ¿Y aún sigue vivo para contarlo?" exclamó Davis sorprendido  
  
  
Tai se sonroja por el comentario de Davis. No por que lo considere un halago, sino porque todo mundo a su alrededor tiene una percepción de el como alguien agresivo que no intenta razonar antes de golpear. Kari le da un golpe a su novio en el brazo y Davis se disculpa de inmediato.  
  
"Kari me molesté porque estaba hablando contigo, el no es una buena persona y- ¿por qué tienes esa cara de nada de lo que me digas me asombra?" a la joven le aparecen gotas  
  
"es que acaso crees que no me di cuenta, es primo de Takeru Takaishi" al escuchar su nombre Davis pone cara de coraje.  
  
" ¿disculpa?" es el tipo que ha estado siguiendo a Kari.  
  
"¿y por que no me dijeron sobre eso?" Tai había comenzado a molestarse  
  
"bueno tenías tu problema con Sora, además como dice Dai lo que tu hubieras hecho es golpearlo y eso no hubiera solucionado nada" le dice su hermana tranquilamente  
  
" aun así, no me gustó que el se acercara a ti"  
  
" no tienes que preocuparse por eso, recuerda que nos vamos hoy" le recuerda Davis a los dos hermanos  
  
" si, pero no quiero dejarlo así" Kari salía de vacaciones durante dos semanas y Davis la iba acompañar. Era algo que Dai y Kari tenían planeado por mucho tiempo, estarían en Hawaii durante dos semanas, vacaciones perfectas es como ellos las llamaban. Aunque ahora Kari tenía dudas por su hermano  
  
"deja de preocuparte" la anima su hermano "no voy a estar solo, Izzy va a acompañarme al bar de ahora en adelante ¿verdad Iz? "  
  
"Tai!!"  
  
" es broma"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Matt aun sigue descansando en su cama, cuando escucha que tocan la puerta y sin más aviso entran dos jóvenes que corren y dan un salto a la cama de Matt  
  
" Matt oímos que tuviste una pelea en un bar" Takeru comienza muy emocionado  
  
" Que bajo has caído hermano" le critica Ken en tono de burla  
  
" No es mi culpa, Yolei me llevó ahí" le responde Matt cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.  
  
" Estoy segura de que ella no te llevaba por la fuerza" Ken le responde sin perder su humor  
  
" Deja de ser tan amable Ken y dame una aspirina" le reclama Matt sin saber que hacer con su dolor de cabeza y el resto del cuerpo  
  
" ¿Como fue todo?" vuelve a preguntar Takeru con persistente interés  
  
" Es que Yolei no les contó nada?" pregunta pareciendo más una queja  
  
" No, bueno más bien queremos información de primera mano" la sonrisa de Takeru es aun más amplia  
  
" Idiotas. Fue es estúpido niño otra vez" les responde Matt para después tragarse la pastilla que Ken le había proporcionado al fin  
  
" Estúpido niño?... Tai? " le pregunta Ken incrédulo  
  
" Exacto" dice antes de terminar de beber el agua para pasar la pastilla  
  
" Jajajaj" ambos jóvenes estallan en carcajadas sosteniéndose uno a otro   
  
" Ya cállense, mi cabeza esta zumbando" les grita Matt volviendo a hundir su cabeza en la almohada  
  
" Que suerte tienes en serio, las dos veces que se han encontrado terminas golpeado por el" le dice Takeru aun doblándose de risa  
  
" Creo que no le caen bien los rubios" sugiere Ken a los dos jóvenes de cabello dorado. Los tres guardan silencio pensando un poco más hasta que a Takeru se le ocurre otra idea:  
  
" Creo que no le caen bien los que le quitan a su novia" Ken y Takeru se empezaron a reír otra vez  
  
"Yo creo-" comenzó Matt pero alguien más lo interrumpió  
  
" Yo les voy a decir que no le cae bien" les dijo Yolei a los tres muy seria, acababa de entrar sin anunciarse pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a su presencia. Matt y Ken la miraban como una hermana Tk simplemente no le ponía atención. Aun así los tres guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que la muchacha tenía que decir.  
  
Yolei comenzó: "No le caen bien los que se acercan a su hermana, ni los rubios, ni los que les quitan a su novia. Es por eso que su hermana sale fuera de la ciudad. Se va hoy en la tarde con su novio."  
  
"¿lo dices en serio Yolei?" le preguntó Takeru mirando a Yolei muy serio.  
  
"¿porque les mentiría?" le responde levantando los hombros y haciendo un gesto de enfado.  
  
  
Takeru se molesta y se levanta de la cama "Maldición!! Ken prepárate para salir hoy por la tarde. Yolei compra boletos de avión para los dos" les grita a sus dos acompañantes que lo miran sin moverse "Matt!" el joven voltea a ver a su primo con furia "Muchas gracias por arruinarlo todo"  
  
"El gusto es mío tu sabes que me encanta sentirme así de bien todas las mañanas" responde Matt indiferente  
  
" Vamonos Ken!!"   
  
*** *** ***  
  
Tai acaba de despedir a Dai y a Kari, empezaba a sentirse más tranquilo y más deprimido a la vez. La verdad es que había estado fingiendo para no preocupara a su hermana y para hacerla que se fuera. No estaba muy segura de que Kari se lo hubiera creído del todo, pero al menos ya se había ido. Se da la vuelta para abandonar la sala del aeropuerto cuando ve de frente a Matt que se dirige hacia donde esta el. 'trata de mantener tu mente fría' remarcó Tai mentalmente, pero el solo verlo le provocaba ir a golpearlo de nuevo "¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Tai en tono poco amigable y sin mucho interés, más bien parecía que se estaba aguantando no darle otro golpe en la cara.  
  
  
Matt se acerca a el sonriendo "¿Yo? vine a despedir a mis amigos.." eso era en parte verdad, había despedido a sus amigos pero principalmente era para poder ver a Tai y declarar oficialmente como fecha de inicio de su conquista "... sabes es increíble que te reconozca considerando que siempre que te veo termino noqueado"  
  
" ¿Tus amigos van en ese avión? " le pregunta Tai contrariado.  
  
" Si, porque? ¿Vas a golpearme por eso también?, no es como si lo hubiera planeado sabes, es cosa del destino..." la mirada de Tai es asesina y parece estar a punto de golpear a Matt otra vez pero Matt continua hablando "Ellos no son como yo, antes de que saques conclusiones, van de vacaciones como pareja" este era el plan que Ken y Tk tenían desde el principio, por su puesto que no planeaban regresar de la misma forma.  
  
"¿S, so, son novios?" Tai si que está sorprendido por las palabras del joven.  
  
"Si, algún problema? " le pregunta Matt de forma natural  
  
"Es que toda la gente con la que te relacionas da pena... no hay nadie completo?"  
  
"Eso me temo" Matt se rió y se acercó un poco más a Tai hasta estar aproximadamente a medio metro de distancia "lamento decepcionarte amigo" dijo en voz baja  
  
" No soy tu amigo, no soy nada tuyo " le respondió en el mismo tono  
  
" Me odias, no lo niegues! Tienes fuertes sentimientos hacia mí " Matt estaba sonriendo, pero no dejaba de ver a los ojos de Taichi.  
  
  
Ambos jóvenes sostenía una batalla con su mirada. La de Tai era definitivamente de odio, a Matt le gustaba ver la reacción que tenía, las facciones del joven frente a el; su propia cara trataba de imitarlo como reflejo pero no podía evitar la risa de ver lo fácil que era irritar al joven Yagami.  
  
  
Tai no entendía que era tan graciosos para Matt, lo que lo hacía enfurecer más porque le parecía que se estaba burlando de el. Ya estaba pensando en asestar un golpe en esa cara de burla cuando Matt detuvo sus muñecas y en un segundo estaba besándolo.  
  
  
Un par de ojos cafés parecían salirse de sus órbitas sorprendido al principio y con coraje después. Tai alejó al joven con un certero golpe de una de sus piernas en el estómago. Y al joven de cabellos rubios no le quedó más que caer al suelo con ambas manos en su abdomen adolorido.  
  
"¿que diablos fue eso? Ahhg!! No quiero saberlo. Voy a matarte a golpes si vuelves a meterme en mi camino Ishida!! " dijo y comenzó a alejarse, ahora si estaba molesto. Pero Matt al parecer no sabía cuando quedarse callado. Se sentó en el suelo y le gritó al joven Yagami:  
  
"te gustó Tai-chan, no lo niegues" Tai se detuvo en seco pensando '¿cómo me acaba de llamar?' pero esta vez no hizo nada más que repetir sus palabras  
  
" no te vuelvas a acercar a mi, nunca más entendiste, yo no voy a ningun lado, te lo digo porque si te vuelvo a ver, no me va a importar si es solo casualidad Yamato, escóndete de mí, por tu propio bien, desaparece de mi vista, la próxima vez no va a ser solo un golpe o un ojo morado" dicho esto el joven continuó su camino acelerando un poco más el paso.  
  
  
Matt seguía en el suelo, sonriendo. ' eso es justo lo que quería escuchar, una invitación a la cacería.' Yamato acababa de escoger a Tai como su nueva víctima 'No, esto va a ser mucho más divertido.'  
  
** ** *** *** ** **  
  
bueno se acaba de acabar otro capitulo, Rossy me da gusto que te haya gustado ^_^ la estoy continuando por ti puedes creerlo?  
  
se que debe estar muy confuso.. además que me salió más largo de lo que esperaba, a mi no me gustan los capitulos largos asi que espero que esto no les moleste.  
  
Ja-ne! 


	4. VITIMAS DE LA INOCENCIA

Notas sobre el fic:  
  
este fic está indirectamente basado en Les Liaisons dangereuses de Choderlos de Laclos, una novela que no he tenido oportunidad de leer, pero de ella derivan las películas: 'Dangerous Liaisons', 'Valmont' y su nueva versión 'Cruel intention' o 'Juegos sexuales'.  
  
TAITO yay!! que me haya basado en estas películas no significa que va a ser igual, ustedes se darán cuenta.  
  
en este fic Matt y Tk son primos  
Mimi es una persona inteligente  
  
Matt o Yamato es la misma persona  
Tk o Takeru es la misma persona  
Kari o Hikari es la misma persona  
Tai o Taichi es la misma persona  
estoy usando en nombre de Yolei de la versión traducida porque no me gusta Miyaco  
es el mismo caso para Izzy pero porque Koushiro está demasiado largo y soy medio floja  
  
y ya les iré agregando más a estas notas como vayan saliendo en el fic.  
  
** DUDA:** ¿Alguien me puede decir de que color es el cabello de Davis? Parece un rojo quemado... y avece café y algunos dicen que es morado... pero yo no tengo ni idea. Solo se que me encanta!!  
  
  
PARTE 4: VÍCTIMAS DE LA INOCENCIA  
  
Sora. Ciertamente una joven muy bella, nadie se lo podía negar. Pero era tan ingenua y transparente como su apariencia. Aunque últimamente se podía ver una sombra opacando su usual brillo. Parecía pensativa y a la vez desconectada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su mirada estaba perdida mientras permanecía sentada a la mesa con sus padre en lo que se supone que era una 'cena familiar'. Claro que sus padres no hacían más que darle miradas de enojo, en especial su padre.  
  
  
Para el señor Takenouchi, Tai y Kari eran sus hijos también. Tai en particular era su orgullo. El joven practicaba deportes, era particularmente hábil para aprender cualquier destreza y por si fuera poco tenía una mente realista y usaba la lógica para todo, tal vez un poco acelerado en sus reacciones pero siempre es bueno alguien que actúe a tiempo. El señor estaba encantado con la idea de que Sora y el fueran a terminar juntos ya que el lo miraba como su sucesor en el puesto de director de su Instituto. Pero su boba hija tenía que arruinarlo todo y meterse con un bohemio rompe corazones.  
  
  
La joven ya no pudo soportar más el silencio del comedor y la mirada acusadora de su padre. Sora se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Ambos padres observaron en silencio la actuación de su hija y lo tomaron solo como eso, la actuación de parte de una chiquilla malcriada que no sabe que hacer para llamar la atención, no le tomaron atención y continuaron comiendo en silencio.  
  
  
La chica de cabello naranja se aventó a su cama y comenzó a llorar. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Siempre que algo la molestaba siempre que quería desahogarse iba con Tai. Pero esta vez no podía. No solo había perdido a su novio, además había perdido a su mejor amigo... se sentía sola. Vacía.  
  
  
Sora levantó la vista para encontrarse una foto de Matt que ella había puesto en el buró junto a su cama. Se mordió los labios para evitar volver a estallar en lágrimas mientras seguía observando la imagen enmarcada.  
  
" No te puedo culpar a ti ni a el tampoco. El fue perfecto y me amaba. Tu fuiste un sueño y me gustó. La culpa es mía por querer tenerlo todo" terminó su confesión con la voz quebrada.  
  
  
Respiró profundamente y se levantó hasta alcanzar el portarretratos con las manos. Miró la figura sonriente una vez más y agregó "y por creer que tu valías la pena!" antes de estrellar el portarretratos contra una de las paredes de su cuarto.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
" que tu hiciste que? "  
  
" ya me oíste "  
  
" y el te... " Yolei deja la oración sin terminar intencionalmente  
  
" me golpeó, otra vez " Yolei suelta una carcajada "no es gracioso "  
  
" oh claro que lo es, nunca pensé que alguien se atrevería a tocarte mucho menos golpearte " Matt sonríe también, la idea era en verdad ridícula y ya se estaba volviendo costumbre. Pero el ya estaba cansado de ese trato, además... le dolía mucho.  
  
" ¿será que estoy perdiendo mi encanto? ¿estaré envejeciendo?" pregunta Matt mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Su ojo aun seguía morado, pero al menos ya no estaba hinchado. En cuanto a su espalda, el ardor había desaparecido y solo le quedaba por lidiar con el dolor de estómago. Su imagen se veía un poco diferente, se notaba algo de malestar en sus facciones, y eso lo hacia lucir, pues, no tan bien. Pero no disminuía en mucho su atractivo.  
  
"oh por Dios Yamato, deja de decir incoherencias, claro que no estas envejeciendo apenas tienes 20 años" Yolei le responde con impaciencia.  
  
" y de ahí siguen los 30!! " le grita Yamato alarmado. Como si los diez años fueran a pasar en 10 minutos.  
  
" Déjame decirte Yamato, los 30 son los mejores años de un hombre" le responde la chica sonriendo.  
  
" ¿y tu como sabes?" le pregunta el rubio y Yolei solo lo mira como diciendo tengo-cara-más-no-lo-soy a Matt que no puede evitar una mueca de disgusto "me avergüenzas Yolei, pensé que tenías más clase "  
  
" y me decepcionas Yama pensé que tenías una reputación" le responde la chica con humor  
  
"la tengo, y por eso voy hacer que el lo lamente, va a arrepentirse de haberme golpeado, y va a odiarse a si mismo por haberlo hecho, voy a disfrutar cuando logre conquistar a Taichi"  
  
" y yo quiero ver eso " murmuró Yolei muy segura de que Kamiya no era y no sería nunca algo fácil de alcanzar para Matt.  
  
" entonces vas a ayudarme?" la joven de cabello púrpura, giró los ojos desesperada. Ella no quería participar en nada con el. Pero siendo la única que quedaba en la casa, no tenia otra opción.  
  
"que quieres que haga?" le pregunta sin ocultar su disgusto.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Tai está sentado en el sillón junto a la ventana, de nuevo, con su mirada fija en un punto del infinito. Pensando en nada y en todo.  
  
'Quisiera que todo fuera un mal sueño, que toda mi realidad desapareciera, quisiera... Quiero que alguien me escuche.  
  
Sora... NO! Prefiero volver al bar.  
  
Pero le prometí a Kari que no volvería... Solo que ella no tiene que saberlo.  
  
La voz de mi conciencia es una mala influencia.' Concluyó el joven con una risa que no sonaba exactamente como tal y en pocos segundos volvió a sus reflexiones internas.   
  
  
'Se que no es el fin del mundo, pero siento como si lo fuera. Es solo que han sido demasiados cambios en tan poco tiempo.  
  
Tiempo.  
  
Eso es lo que necesito dejar pasar... un poco para asimilarlo todo.  
  
Me estoy comportando como un niño. Es mejor que deje de actuar tan sentimental. No tiene sentido.' Taichi sacude su cabeza y le echa un vistazo rápido al resto del departamento. Increíble como apenas pasado un día desde que su hermana se había ido y el ya había logrado que su casa luciera como si siempre hubiera sido un basurero. El moreno frunció el ceño como si regañara al lugar por ser tan ''fácil de ensuciar''  
  
  
Pero había algo más de esta imagen que no le gustaba. 'Silencio... Este lugar es muy aburrido sin Kari aquí. Ya no quiero estar encerrado, no importa a donde vaya solo quiero salir.'  
  
  
Taichi se levanta y va a buscar un chaleco ligero para cubrirse. Cuando estaba por salir suena el teléfono ' No contestes' le aconsejó una voz dentro de su cabeza. '¿pero que tal si es Kari?' alegó otra voz de su imaginación.  
  
  
Levantó el teléfono sin pensar más " Hola! Habla Kamiya" ' lo vas a lamentar' la molesta voz le repitió.  
  
" Tai!" el chico se quedó inmóvil al reconocer la voz 'Te lo dije, lo vas a lamentar!' estaba aun más molesto con esa estúpida conciencia suya que estaba jugando con el, que con la persona que le estaba llamando 'no si le cuelgo primero'  
  
" Adiós!" le dijo, pero la voz le suplicó con tono lloroso  
  
" por favor Tai, al menos escúchame..." la decisión del joven se iba quebrando mientras escuchaba a su amiga llorar por el auricular. No podía estar realmente apartado de ella. Pero luego recordó el mal rato que le había hecho pasar y volvió a enojarse.   
  
  
'mis sentimientos por ella aun están confusos. No la odio pero no la amo. Solo quiero escuchar su voz' pensaba mientras la chica no paraba de decir lo que se le viniera a la mente para convencerlo de que no le colgara.  
  
" esta bien, pero-" dijo finalmente el joven  
  
" ¿puedo hablar contigo personalmente?"  
  
" ... ahora no, voy a salir" le respondió sonando un poco cansado.  
  
" esta bien entonces-" comenzó la chica pero Tai la interrumpió  
  
" gracias por entender Sora hablamos luego" dijo el chico y cortó la comunicación. Puso el teléfono en su lugar y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con la chica de cabellos naranja de pie en la entrada.  
  
" puedo acompañarte?" le pregunta en tono muy bajo. El chico aun no se recupera de la sorpresa pero luego la mira muy serio.  
  
" como quieras" le dice y avanza por el pasillo hacia el elevador.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Ken y Takeru estan sentados en una mesa común de un restaurant frente al mar, con su mirada fija en otra pareja ubicada dos o tres mesas de distancia. Observaban de lejos la discusión entre Davis y Kari.  
  
  
El argumento se había convertido en una discusión más fuerte mientras pasaba el tiempo. La acusación de el chico es que la joven Kamiya no quería hacer nada divertido y que, inconscientemente, intentaba sabotear sus vacaciones. La chica encontró esa acusación ridícula y se lo hizo saber a su compañero, alegando que su única preocupación era que su hermano estuviera bien.  
  
  
Davis repetía que esa era una excusa ridícula y... así se estuvieron una respuesta tras otra, cada vez más hirientes y en poco tiempo pasaron a un nivel más ofensivo. Hasta la chica no toleró más y se alejó de el dejándole una marca roja de su mano pintada en la cara.  
  
  
Los otros dos chicos se movieron como zopilotes listos para comerse los restos de esa horrible discusión, Takeru salió tras la joven ofendida y Ken se acercó a Davis, de nuevo.   
  
  
Anteriormente el joven de cabello índigo había manejado para encontrarse casualmente con Davis y hacer una corta presentación, sin mencionar la presencia de Takeru. Ken le había preguntado que era lo que lo tenía preocupado y lentamente había convencido al otro chico de que sus problemas debían ser solucionados. Le aconsejó también que no se fuera sin decir la ultima palabra en la discusión.  
  
  
Lo cual Davis había logrado, pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.  
  
"Hola Davis!" saludó Ken, pero el otro joven lucía más que deprimido, aun así levantó la vista para hacerle saber a su acompañante que lo había notado.  
  
  
Ken sonrió y tomó asiento al lado de Davis, "¿que te pasó?" le preguntó mientras tocaba suavemente con una de sus manos el lugar donde Kari había dejado ardiendo   
  
  
El otro joven entrecerró los ojos como si fuera a llorar " nada salió como esperaba" dijo Davis tallándose la cara rudamente, evitando que los ojos azules no vieran las lagrimas que se le habían escapado.  
  
"lo siento mucho, amigo no pensé que fuera a causar tantos problemas, de, de haber sabido no te hubiera aconsejado nada en un principio" Davis lo miró incrédulo y le respondió  
  
"tu no tuviste la culpa Ken, solo me hiciste ver la realidad... " comenzó Davis.  
  
  
El plan había dado resultado.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Un viento suave jugaba con las hojas, las lámparas de la calle comenzaban a encenderse a pesar de que el sol aun no se ocultaba en esa tarde de otoño, parecían una pareja más caminando por el parque.  
  
Mientras había durado su relación nunca habían hecho eso.  
  
Irónico es que ahora que están separados, parecían estar haciendo cosas supuestamente más románticas. Supuestamente porque su dialogo seguía siendo la misma discusión desde hace más de un mes.  
  
"¿si hubiera sido yo me perdonarías?" le pregunta Taichi con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.  
  
  
La joven que había estado observando la puesta de sol dudó por un momento antes de responder " claro que sí "  
  
"no seas hipócrita" le contestó y se alejó caminando de ella.  
  
  
Sora lo siguió un poco más atrás "entiendo lo que dices pero escucha fue un accidente" insistió ella apresurando el paso.  
  
"sigues con eso!" le dijo el mientras tomaba mayor velocidad, estaba por llegar a la entrada del parque y de ahí planeaba correr a su casa.  
  
"¡Tai, espérame!" pero en cuanto pasó la entrada, el chico cruzó la calle corriendo, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de la joven.  
  
"¡Tai voltea por favor!!" fueron las ultimas palabras de Sora, después solo se escuchó el sonido de unas llantas forzadas y un grito de dolor.  
  
  
Taichi volteó sin saber lo que encontrarían sus ojos. Sora Takenouchi estaba tirada en la calle. Un carro la había golpeado.  
  
Taichi corrió a su lado, pero la joven estaba inconciente... no respiraba.. la observó con cuidado, no pudo evitar notar su rostro, parecía estar sufriendo y aun así a el le parecía hermoso, su cabello se veía de color cobrizo por la luz dorada del sol en el ocaso. Lentamente Taichi tomó un de las muñecas de Sora.  
  
  
Sin pulso.  
  
  
No entendía como había pasado, pero sabía que era su culpa.  
  
  
*** ** Al día Siguiente ** ***  
  
"Yamato? ya despertaste? Hay algo que debo decirte?" Matt responde con un gruñido. "Esto es importante Matt, me acaban de informar que la señorita Takenouchi falleció ayer en la tarde"  
  
  
Los ojos de Matt se abrieron inmediatamente y todo su cuerpo reaccionó de la misma forma. En pocos segundos Matt estaba de pie no creyendo aun lo que había escuchando "Que dices?"  
  
  
Yolei dio un suspiro y comenzó a repetir la noticia " la señorita -"  
  
"Lo escuche la primera vez" aparece una sonrisa en los labios de Matt "debo ir a dar el pésame a los familiares que sufrieron semejante pérdida" los ojos azules brillaban mientras Matt abría su closet y buscaba algo que fuera de acuerdo a la ocasión.  
  
  
Yolei no dijo nada más comprendiendo que el joven había recibido la noticia sin sufrir ningún trauma excepto... Matt estaba hablando para si mismo decidiendo lo que va a usar para salir...  
  
'Idiota'  
  
  
* * * CONTINUARÁ!! * * *  
  
Lo sé, soy mala muaaahahaha!  
  
* LA MOSCA es golpeada en la cabeza *  
  
Lo siento mucho, a los fans de Sora en verdad lo lamento... a mi no me desagrada, es solo para seguir con la historia... no me odien!! Tomen en cuenta que no la hice sufrir mucho, e incluso la descripción no fue muy sangrienta, la verdad es que todavía no me atrevo a escribir nada como muertes muy detalladas, tal vez algún día...  
  
*LA MOSCA se queda soñando despierta, imaginando como describir la muerte más dolorosa para Sora*  
  
Si ocurre que ustedes son fans de Sora.. lo lamento mucho y voy a tratar de no volver a matarla en ninguno de mis fics.  
  
Además, gracias a yaiza,Rossy y Nori-chan que les ha gustado la historia... espero que este horrible capitulo no las haga cambiar de parecer.  
  
  
Ja-ne!! 


	5. DULCE O TRUCO

Notas sobre el fic:  
  
este fic está indirectamente basado en Les Liaisons dangereuses de Choderlos de Laclos, una novela que no he tenido oportunidad de leer, pero de ella derivan las películas: 'Dangerous Liaisons', 'Valmont' y su nueva versión 'Cruel intention' o 'Juegos sexuales'.  
  
TAITO yay!! que me haya basado en estas películas no significa que va a ser igual, ustedes se darán cuenta.  
  
en este fic Matt y Tk son primos  
Mimi es una persona inteligente  
  
Matt o Yamato es la misma persona  
Tk o Takeru es la misma persona  
Kari o Hikari es la misma persona  
Tai o Taichi es la misma persona  
estoy usando en nombre de Yolei de la versión traducida porque no me gusta Miyaco  
es el mismo caso para Izzy pero porque Koushiro está demasiado largo y soy medio floja.  
  
y ya les iré agregando más a estas notas como vayan saliendo en el fic.  
  
Una pequeña parte donde sale ~*~ son los pensamientos de Mimi ok! Ahora si lean!!  
  
  
PARTE 5: DULCE O TRUCO  
  
Un joven de cabello azul y ojos cubiertos con gafas oscuras. Sus cejas casi se juntaban en medio de la frente mientras por debajo de sus lentes caían lágrimas. Extraño.   
  
  
Estaba llorando de coraje.  
  
  
Jyou había ido a buscar a Sora a su casa y se enteró de que estaba en el hospital, de ahí se dirige al hospital solo para recibir una triste noticia. Al enterarse de lo sucedido concluyó que era culpa de Tai.  
  
  
Al chico de anteojos le había gustado Sora desde que la había conocido. Pero ella estaba más que dispuesta a salir con cualquiera que no fuera el, o al menos así le parecía a el.  
  
  
Y apenas parecía estar dirigiendo su atención hacia el cuando ocurre esto. Odiaba su suerte y se sentía vacío pero por algún motivo pensaba más en golpear a Taichi que en su sentimientos de soledad y tristeza.  
  
  
En fin, el vacío afecta a todos de diferentes formas.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Taichi estaba encerrado en su cuarto. Después de una inútil carrera al hospital, regresó a su casa, sin valor para enfrentar al mundo. Se encerró en su cuarto, acostado en su cama, llorando en silencio.  
  
  
El silencio es cuestión de enfoques, es como cuando te sientes solo a pesar de estar rodeado gente que no significan nada para ti; en su caso era lo mismo, había toda clase de ruidos a su alrededor pero el no le ponía atención a ninguno, ese era su silencio.  
  
  
Y el deseaba que en su mente hubiera un silencio también. Pero su mente no dejaba de recriminarle los eventos anteriores.  
  
' Puedo convencerme de que fue un accidente. Puedo justificarme como ella lo hizo antes. Pero no me lo creo. Quiero culpar a alguien pero no encuentro a nadie más que yo. Y no me gusta ser el responsable.'  
  
  
Dando vuelta en la cama. Un dolor de espalda había aparecido después de un día de estar tirado sin hacer nada. No se le ocurría que podía hacer. No se le había ocurrido llamar a su hermana. Por un momento ni siquiera recordaba tener una hermana. Su mente seguía buscando un culpable que no fuera el...  
  
' Ese tipo de ojos azules, Yamato.  
  
Como odio sus ojos, hay algo en ellos.  
  
Eso solo su mirada, una mirada suave y tierna... pero falsa.  
  
Se que el oculta sus carencia de sentimientos tras esa máscara de amor, yo lo sé porque es exactamente lo opuesto a lo que sucede conmigo.  
  
Puedo ignorar y lastimar a alguien con una mirada de odio que no siento...y me cuesta trabajo mostrar ternura en la mirada. Pero el es un experto.'  
  
  
Una vuelta más.  
  
' Puedo culparlo a el? Por ser como es, por hacer lo que hace... por ser tierno con los demás, aunque no existan sentimientos de por medio, solo interés?'  
  
  
Una vuelta más.  
  
  
** ~*~ **  
  
' Lo está haciendo por diversión, niño estúpido. Nuestras conquistar no son solo para no aburrirse, nunca le dije que lo hiciera para lastimar a las personas. Es solo por necesidad pero el no lo entiende así..  
  
Va a salir lastimado, de eso estoy segura, pero no voy a ayudarlo. Debería pedirle a Yolei que vuelva. Así si se mete en problemas será el solo.'  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mimi sonríe mientras escucha la voz de Yolei que le explica lo que ha ocurrido desde su llegada a Japón.  
  
"... quieres que le dé algún mensaje de tu parte?"  
  
" ¿Qué tal ESPERO QUE MADUREZ PRONTO, YA EXTRAÑO MI CLOSET?" Yolei se ríe por el comentario.  
  
" suena como algo que tu extrañarías" le responde sin poder detener su risa  
  
" oh, pero claro que te extraño a ti también Yoli-chan"   
  
" en verdad me extrañas?"  
  
" tu sabes que sí" Mimi sonríe mientras se imagina a la joven de cabellos púrpura ruborizarse.  
  
  
Yolei solo se ríe apenada, pero luego escucha en el fondo de la línea otra voz llamando a Mimi. La chica comprende que la comunicación está por terminar, y eso era una lástima para ella. Yolei se la había pasado hablando y casi no tuvo oportunidad de escuchar la voz de Mimi. " Yolei, ya me tengo que ir, hablamos después? "  
  
" si yo también me tengo que ir, te llamo luego"  
  
No hubo adiós entre ellas. Ambas habían acordado que les desagradaba el sonido de esa palabra aunque en silencio ambas la decían.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Yolei sale de su habitación y toca la puerta del cuarto de Matt. "¿estás listo cariño?"  
  
En el interior Matt está sentado frente al espejo con la mirada más triste de mundo. Sus ojos azules brillando con pequeñas gotas cristalinas saliendo de ellos. Solloza un par de veces más.  
  
Después levanta la vista lentamente. 'Hermoso' dice observando un poco más su mirada. Luego toma una toalla y se limpia las lágrimas de la cara. Por fin se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.  
  
" ¡estoy listo!! "  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Izzy había ido a recoger a Taichi para llevarlo al funeral. Estaba sentado en la sala, mirando su corbata color rojo vino, eso era lo más oscuro que había encontrado en su pequeña colección. 'Debí haber escogido la azul' pensaba nervioso. El pelirrojo no dejaba de criticar su vestuario, pero lo hacía solo para no pensar en lo que había pasado. Era difícil para el entender porque un día una persona estaba ahí un día y al otro ya no.  
  
  
Y no solo para el, si el estaba triste por lo que había pasado aunque en verdad no había sido muy cercano a Sora, no podía imaginarse cuanto le dolería a sus familiares y personas que tenían una amistad aun más profunda con ella, como Tai o Jyou.  
  
  
Izzy quitó la vista de su corbata para ver a Taichi salir de la habitación. Vestido con una camisa verde oscuro y pantalones negros. Izzy le sonrió y se acercó a el.  
  
"llamaste a Kari?" Tai lo miró confundido por un momento y negó con la cabeza.  
  
'solo checando, y según parece todavía no habla' pensó. Después le preguntó "¿quieres que la llame por ti?" Tai volvió a negar con la cabeza  
  
"estas seguro?" Tai mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo e Izzy casi se ríe de la comunicación tan extraña "nos vamos ya?" Tai solo caminó a la puerta 'supongo eso es un sí'  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hikari decide llamar a su hermano desde su habitación del hotel.  
  
*riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiii-  
  
  
y al sexto cuelga.  
  
  
Impaciencia, algo poco común en ella. Por algún motivo estas vacaciones no estaban funcionando como esperaba y en lugar de relajarla la estresaba más.  
  
*riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiiiing*  
*riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiii-  
  
  
La chica de cabello castaño frunce el ceño desesperada y luego intenta a llamar a Izumi.  
  
*riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiiiing* *riiiiing* *BANG*  
  
" ¡Arrgg esto es imposible!!" esta vez el ruido la había aturdido y se resignó a que no iba a hablar con su hermano hoy.  
  
' supongo que salió con Izzy' suspira resignada y triste por no poder desahogar sus problemas en alguien.  
  
' espero que todo esté bien allá ' piensa mientras sale de la habitación en búsqueda de su acompañante.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Taichi no se atrevió a acercarse al ataúd de Sora, solo se estuvo parado en la puerta por un momento porque pronto Jyou se acercó a el y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula "esto es tu culpa Kamiya!" gritó un chico de cabellos azules.  
  
  
Tai bajó la cabeza arrepentido, no le respondió nada, ni siquiera intentaba defenderse o responder el golpe. Jyou lo golpeo una vez más y su puño fue a dar al estomago de Taichi y pudo haberle seguido pero dos de sus amigos lo detuvieron "tu la mataste Taichi!"  
  
  
Tai ya no soportó más y salió corriendo del edificio "Tai!!" Izzy lo llamó pero no podía ir detrás de el, ya que era uno de los que estaba deteniendo a Jyou.  
  
  
Matt que había observado todo, salió de la habitación y siguió a Tai. 'esta es mi oportunidad' pensó mientras corría tras el joven deprimido.  
  
  
Taichi se detuvo unas cuantas calles después, el cansancio lo invadió y se dejó caer al pie de un árbol de sakura, recargó su espalda en el tronco y comenzó a llorar otra vez cubriéndose la cara con las manos.  
  
  
El rubio se detuvo un poco más atrás al ver que Tai por fin se había detenido, recuperó el aire y la compostura, se tomó su tiempo. Unos segundos más tarde comenzó a avanzar hacia el desconsolado joven.  
  
"Taichi?" lo llamó, y esperó un largo tiempo para que el joven volteara a ver quien era.  
  
"Vete de aquí Yamato" le ordenó con voz ronca  
  
"Taichi no tienes porque... ehhm ... no le hagas caso, tu no tuviste la culpa en verdad"  
  
"¿De que estas hablando?"  
  
"No es tu culpa, lo que le haya pasado a Sora" dijo muy seguro de lo que decía  
  
  
Taichi tardó un poco más en responderle, como si estuviera procesando lo que le acababa de decir "tienes razón, no es mi culpa"  
  
Tai remueve sus manos de la cara y voltea a verlo con tristeza y un poco de rabia " es la tuya!" Tai trataba de verlo con coraje, pero no podía sostener la vista en su estado actual y volvió a bajar la cabeza.  
  
  
Matt por fin había comprobado que Tai era, temporalmente vulnerable 'perfecto' y decide leer la mente de Taichi " tu no crees que sea mi culpa, aun creer que eres el culpable" el rubio espera a ver la reacción de su compañero.  
  
  
Tai vuelve a cubrirse la cara y comienza a sollozar, Matt continua " y que ganas con eso? saber quien es el responsable no la va a traer de vuelta" los ruidos se detiene, al parecer las palabras de Matt esta funcionando lo que le da confianza para continuar "tienes que ser fuerte, sabes-" pero Tai lo interrumpe en ese momento  
  
"que haces aquí Yamato?" le pregunta sin voltear a verlo  
  
"tal vez no me lo creas, pero me siento mal por lo que pasó, por lo que hice... Siempre he actuado sin consideraciones, nunca pensé que fuera a pasarle algo malo a alguien que yo conocía y," Matt agachó la cabeza con tristeza " su muerte me afectó... más de lo que te puedas imaginar tu me vez de pie pero es solo porque pretendo ser fuerte" el rubio lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que casi se lo creía el mismo, aunque claro por dentro se estaba burlando  
  
"Ya deja de llorar" Matt se hincó para estar al nivel de Tai, y le quitó las manos de la cara "esta bien que quieras llorar, es bueno porque te estas desahogando pero no lo hagas solo, sería mejor si puedes hacerlo con otras personas que tienen la libertad de llorar por ella y se siente tan mal como tu"  
  
  
Unos ojos rojos e hinchados lo miraban sorprendidos y tristes, y luego desvió la mirada "no quiero que me vean llorar" respondió al fin.  
  
"entiendo, entonces no me pidas que te deje solo, no debes estar solo si te sientes tan mal" Tai volvió a ver a Matt a los ojos.  
  
  
Los ojos azules estaban más que listos para atraparlo pero el joven frente a el estaba tan débil que no sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo 'primer strike' pensó Matt molesto y lo intentó de nuevo levantando la barbilla del joven y lo forzó a que lo viera. Pero el chico de cabellos oscuros mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. "Tai," a Matt se le habían acabado las palabras de apoyo, para su suerte, esta vez fue el moreno quien actuó primero, aunque solo atinó a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Matt y seguir llorando.  
  
  
Ojos azules sintieron un poco de compasión por el joven que lloraba su pena, incluso sintió algo de culpa por haber sido en parte causa del mal. Abrazó al cuerpo desconsolado y sostuvo con una de sus manos la cabeza llena de mechones oscuros. Matt sintió como lentamente se iba calmando hasta que no hacia movimiento alguno. "déjame adivinar.. ¿te quedaste dormido?" agachó la cabeza para verificar y efectivamente el chico en sus brazos estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.  
  
"supongo que no habías dejado de llorar desde la tragedia" Matt limpió las mejillas del joven, sin comprender porque le era tan difícil dejar de sentir pena por el  
  
"lo mejor es dejarte descansar, no me parece conveniente que te moleste por ahora, te voy a dar un tiempo de gracia Taichi" dijo acariciando el rostro sereno y pacífico de Tai.  
  
"descansarás, pasará el luto y volverás a ser el mismo de antes, verdad?" Matt deseaba que así fuera.  
  
  
Se sentía bien acariciar la suave piel morena, Matt trazó con el dedo índice el contorno de la cara de Tai terminando en sus labios, el joven de ojos azules se mojó los labios un poco y se inclinó a besar al chico dormido cuando una voz lo sacó de su trance o más bien voló su determinación " Tai!! Tai! Taichi donde estas?"  
  
  
La voz de Izumi se escuchaba muy cerca, en el momento que Matt se volteó para tratar de localizar al pelirrojo, este apareció detrás del árbol bajo el que ellos estaban "Tai-tú? Que haces aquí? Tai? Que le pasó?" pregunto el joven inclinándose para observar mejor a su amigo.  
  
" esta dormido" le contestó Matt simplemente. Izumi lo miró extraño, y Matt continuó "lo seguí cuando salió corriendo de la capilla, no me pareció correcto que se fuera solo en su estado" Izumi asintió con la cabeza y volvió su atención hacia su amigo. "creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a casa, Izumi podrías decirle a Yolei que pase por mi"  
  
" no crees que es mejor que llevemos a Taichi de una vez?"  
  
" el me dijo que no quería que lo vieran llorar, no te preocupes, yo lo llevo a su casa solo busca a Yolei por mi " le pidió Matt.  
  
  
Izzy lo miró y dudó por un momento, Matt explicó brevemente como se sentía un poco culpable de todo y el pelirrojo lo aceptó y se fue a buscar a Yolei.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bueno bueno, nada bueno, eh?!  
  
Debo dejar de ver Malcom, me está atrofiando la cabeza y ... adivinen que!! Estoy tomando clases de manejo! Dos semanas más y tengo mi carro!!   
  
¡¡Yay por mi!!  
  
* LA MOSCA se pone a bailar de felicidad *  
  
Ya no voy a tener que andar en camión, a menos que se me antoje jeje.  
  
Soy feliz!!  
  
Ahora si volviendo al fic, el próximo capítulo van a salir solo Matt y Tai!! (Y un poco Yolei e Izzy) Jejeje, ya es hora de hacer algo para que queden por fin no creen?  
  
Aun no estoy segura de si al final deben quedar juntos, yo se que no puedo hacer que odien a Matt pero, es lo que estoy intentando. PERO ES TAN DIFICIL!!  
  
Como sea el próximo capítulo más acción TAITO y menos diálogos inútiles!! 


	6. AVANZANDO HACIA ATRAS

" No supongo que sea posible un avance?" - Valmont  
  
PRIMERO QUE NADA!!! Muchas gracias a Yaiza, HIKARU, Chi-chanlover, y Rossy (Mi Koushiro Yamato) por sus reviews!!  
  
Me encanta la forma en que me animan a continuar en especial Yaiza y Rossy!!  
  
Y HIKARU!! Gracias por los tomatazos la verdad es que los había estado pidiendo por un laaargo tiempo... pero ¿PIEDRAS? ouchh!! Y por cierto ya aprendí a manejar :P  
  
Y Chi-chanlover... de nada!! Y voy a procurar que queden juntos al final y que ningún carro del año pase por encima de alguno de ellos... si has visto la película entenderás y si no mírala!!  
  
Notas sobre el fic:  
este fic está indirectamente basado en Les Liaisons dangereuses de Choderlos de Laclos, una novela que no he tenido oportunidad de leer, pero de ella derivan las películas: 'Dangerous Liaisons', 'Valmont' y su nueva version 'Cruel intentions' o 'Juegos sexuales'.  
  
TAITO yay!! que me haya basado en estas películas no significa que va a ser igual, ustedes se darán cuenta.  
  
en este fic Matt y Tk son primos  
Mimi es una persona inteligente  
  
Matt o Yamato es la misma persona  
Tk o Takeru es la misma persona  
Kari o Hikari es la misma persona  
Tai o Taichi es la misma persona  
estoy usando en nombre de Yolei de la versión traducida porque no me gusta Miyaco  
es el mismo caso para Izzy pero porque Koushiro está demasiado largo y soy medio floja.  
  
y ya les iré agregando más a estas notas como vayan saliendo en el fic.  
  
  
CAPITULO 6: AVANZANDO HACIA ATRÁS  
  
Yolei y Matt llevaron a Tai a su casa, ellos ya esperaba que no hubiera nadie más ahí y Matt decidió quedarse y hacerle compañía...  
  
  
Matt puso a Tai en la cama y lo tapó con un cobertor que estaba tendido. Matt se quedó observando de nuevo el rostro de su ''enemigo'', había algo en ese chico que no le dejaba controlar sus impulsos, principalmente era por furia y el deseo de vengarse de inmediato, pero en parte porque era divertido no seguir sus clásicas reglas de conquista. Pensó que podría continuar con lo que estaba por hacer antes de que Izzy lo interrumpiera y estaba por besarlo de nuevo, esta vez podía sentir la respiración del otro joven en su rostro...  
  
  
Pero el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar como desquiciado.  
  
"pense que lo había apagado" murmuró mientras saltaba alejándose de la cama lo más pronto posible como si se alejara de la escena del crimen. Matt buscó el celular mientras salía de la habitación de Tai. Al encontrarlo inmediatamente detuvo el sonido contestando la llamada. "que quieres Yolei?"  
  
"Uy que genio, solo te hablaba para ver si querías que pasara por ti" le responde la chica sonando un poco ofendida  
  
"te dije que me iba a quedar aquí o no?" le responde impaciente tratando de no levantar mucho la voz.  
  
"si, solo quería estar segura de que Tai no se había levantado y te había golpeado o algo más" Matt gira los ojos con desesperación.  
  
"Como sea Yolei, te llamo luego" el sabía que la joven de cabello púrpura, si se preocupaba por el y le importaba, al menos un poco.  
  
"Adiós Matt" dice la joven en tono alegre.  
  
"Adiós Yolei" dice y corta la comunicación. Esta vez se aseguró de apagar el celular para que no hubiera otra interrupción. 'Espero que Tai no se haya despertado con el ruido' pensó regresando a la habitación del moreno.  
  
  
Tai seguía descansando tranquilamente, el rubio solo sonrió y decidió que no había necesidad de molestarlo por ahora y salió de la habitación ingresando abriendo la puerta contigua que le pertenecía a Kari.  
  
  
* * * Al día siguiente * * *  
  
Los ojos de Tai se abrieron lentamente y volvieron a cerrarse al contacto con la luz del sol que entraba por una ventana, se sentían secos pero al menos no ardían ni estaban hinchados. Volvió a cerrarlos deseando dormir para siempre pero un delicioso aroma lo hizo recordar porque se había despertado. ' cuando volvió Kari?' pensó levantándose de la cama y guiado por el olor llegó a la cocina, solo que en lugar de su hermana menor, estaba frente a la estufa una cabeza rubia que parecía muy entretenida en lo que hacía. Tai no esperó un segundo más para anunciar su presencia "buenos días extraña"  
  
  
Matt se voltea y lo mira un poco molesto "en tus sueños Taichi" el otro chico lo mira incrédulo, y un montón de preguntas empiezan a formarse en su cabeza. Matt detecta su inseguridad y sigue hablando "Tai siéntate un momento, estoy por terminar con esto y te explico mientras desayunas" el moreno lo mira aun más confundido.  
  
"Yamato -" pero el rubio lo interrumpió de nuevo  
  
"ya está! Primero te tomas el té y para cuando termines tendré servida la comida"  
  
"porque sirves primero el Té?" le preguntó Tai cayendo en el intento de Matt por evitar la explicación  
  
"para que se te quite lo seco de la garganta, además te va a ayudar a comer mejor" dijo esto mientras ponía la taza frente a el "al menos pruébalo"  
  
  
Tai observaba como el líquido se movía dentro de su contenedor 'es verdad siento como si no hubiera tomado agua por mucho tiempo, además huele bien' tomó la taza con las dos manos y le dio un pequeño sorbo solo para probar, y resultó que el líquido era suave y dulce, no muy caliente. "que clase de té es este?" le preguntó a Matt sin quitar los ojos de su bebida.  
  
"¿qué? No te gustó?" Matt sonó un poco contrariado  
  
"no, quiero decir sí,.. no parece hecho por ti eso es todo"  
  
"tu si sabes como dar cumplidos" dijo Matt un poco ofendido pero Tai lo ignoró y volvió a tomar un poco más de su preciada taza. Matt sonrió. "ahora esto te va a encantar" dijo mientras ponía frente a el un plato con una pequeña ración de arroz blanco, y huevos revueltos con un poco de verdura "había muy poco para escoger en tu refrigerador así que es lo mejor que pude hacer con lo que encontré y le agregué algunas especies para que le diera más sabor" agregó Matt orgulloso de su habilidad en la cocina.  
  
  
Tai había terminado su té y le dio una mirada de desconfianza al plato y respondió "no tengo hambre"  
  
  
Matt puso cara de desesperación pero solo por un momento, y luego volvió a jugar con el "no quieres que te la dé en la boca verdad?" Tai lo amenazó con la mirada "creo que eso es un no." respondió sonriéndole lo más dulcemente posible, para ser honestos tenía miedo de la fuerza del otro chico 'debo cuidar lo que digo' se recordó mentalmente. "Entonces al menos pruébala, estoy seguro de que no has comido mucho últimamente"   
  
  
Taichi desvió la vista 'BINGO'  
  
"Taichi..." comenzó Matt con voz juguetona pero Tai lo volvió a interrumpir  
  
"que haces aquí Yamato?"  
  
"otra vez esa pregunta" responde el rubio sonando aburrido.  
  
"solo responde"  
  
"ayer te quedaste dormido, ¿recuerdas? Qué querías que te dejara en ese árbol?"  
  
"No. Pero que haces TU aquí?" a Tai-chan no le gustaba tener al 'enemigo' dentro de su casa.  
  
"si que eres terco! Yo te traje aquí y me quedé porque ya era demasiado tarde para irme a mi casa" mintió Matt.  
  
  
En apariencia Tai aceptó sus palabras pero realmente no confiaba en el. Tai sabía que no había terminado de conocer toda la verdad sobre el rubio y tampoco tenía interés por saberla. Todo lo que el quería en ese momento era dormir, dormir y también dormir.  
  
"Yamato,-" comenzó Tai un poco cansado  
  
"Matt" le interrumpió el rubio sonriendo  
  
"nani?"  
  
"podrías llamarme Matt?" le pidió cortesmente (así lo hizo)  
  
"..." pero la voz dulce no parecía penetrar en los oídos de Taichi  
  
"es que Yamato es muy largo, y Matt bueno, se que es un poco americanizado pero me gusta como suena" continuó el rubio con un poco de inseguridad, el chico que permanecía sentado parecía no estar poniendole atención y de hecho no lo hacía, solo quería hacer una cosa y esa era deshacerse de Matt.  
  
"como sea, uhmm Matt, no te ofendas o nada pero quiero volver a dormir y en verdad no tengo tanta hambre..." Matt está por decir algo más pero Tai se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a donde está Matt y toma con fuerza uno de los brazos del rubio que lo mira boquiabierto.  
  
"También gracias por haberme traído anoche en verdad aprecio ese gesto amable de tu parte" Matt había empezado a mover la boca aunque solo atinaba a abrir y cerrar sin que saliera ningún sonido mientras Tai prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia la entrada de la casa.  
  
"Y lamento no ser el mejor anfitrión y no saber como decir esto en forma más delicada pero... podrías dejarme solo?" Tai dice esto mientras abre la puerta y pone a Matt del otro lado del marco "gracias por tu comprensión. Adiós Yamato" y le cierra la puerta en la cara.  
  
  
Matt se quedó un momento más tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar y después golpeó la puerta "Tai! Dejé mi chaleco en el cuarto de tu hermana"  
  
  
Se escuchó el ruido de pasos apurados del otro lado de la puerta y luego Tai volvió a aparecer, le dio la ropa y volvió a cerrar la puerta.  
  
  
'Bueno, creo que en verdad necesito darle ese tiempo para recuperarse' pensó Matt mientras buscaba su celular para llamar a Yolei y recordó que lo había dejado en también en la casa "con lo que me gusta que me cierren las puertas en la cara" dijo dando la vuelta y caminando de nuevo hacia el departamento de Tai.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Matt va a visitar a Tai una semana después pero nadie abre la puerta, lo va a buscar al Centro de Investigación y tampoco está ahí pero se encuentra con Izzy. Más que encontrarse con el, lo sacó de su laboratorio alegando que era una emergencia. Cuando Izumi lo vio no pudo evitar poner una mueca de desconfianza. Y cuando el rubio le pide que le de noticias de Tai le informó, pero aun desconfiando.  
  
Izzy le explicó que había ido a visitar a Tai regularmente. Le dijo que Tai no se había movido de su habitación en toda la semana y ni siquiera contestaba el teléfono.  
  
"Kari estuvo llamándolo" dijo el pelirrojo "y como nadie le contestaba me llamó a mi y le tuve que explicar todo... Tai no se siente de humor como para comer, ni para salir, ni para nada."  
  
"crees que podría ir a verlo?" le pregunta Matt sin ocultar su interés.  
  
"no se si el quiera ver a alguien, cuando yo voy el se encierra en su cuarto y yo solo duro ahí un momento, le dejo algo de comer y me vuelvo a ir" le advirtió Izumi. Claro que Matt hizo oídos sordos a lo que no le interesaba.  
  
"y que tal si yo voy a dejarle la comida, solo por hoy..." ofreció el rubio, tratando de sonar lo más servicial posible.  
  
"pues... la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo aquí y-" el pelirrojo obviamente acepta la oportunidad de encargarse mejor de sus asuntos.  
  
"¡perfecto! entonces crees que ahora es un buen momento para ir a verlo?" su tono lleno de emoción, provocó una mirada extraña por parte de Izzy pero la ignoró al instante y respondió indiferente.  
  
"Esta bien, solo tienes que comprar algo de comida del puesto de enfrente. La comida favorita de Taichi es la que venden en ese lugar" le explicó antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la recepción y volver a sus actividades.  
  
"¿algo en especial?" el rubio cuestionó de nuevo  
  
"cualquier cosa está bien" le dijo haciendo una seña de despedida con la mano y saliendo por din de la habitación.  
  
  
El pelirrojo siguió caminando por un pasillo hasta su destino mientras pensaba 'Debería avisar a Taichi de la visita que va a tener. Na! No tiene caso, ni siquiera va a contestar el teléfono... espero que esto le sirva de lección.'  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"¿Que haces aquí?" media hora después, Matt era recibido por una frase ya común para el.  
  
"Buenos días a ti también Taichi. Izzy estaba muy ocupado y me pidió que viniera a dejarte algo de comer" Tai solo alzó una ceja incrédulo de que su amigo pelirrojo le hubiera pedido ese 'favor' al chico rubio.  
  
  
Pero eso para Taichi importaba poco... como todo lo demás. Se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar al ''intruso'' en su casa.  
  
"¿entonces donde pongo esto?" preguntó Matt esperando de pie en el recibidor.  
  
  
El chico de cabellos castaño solo respondió con un gruñido y se fue a su habitación. A Matt no le afectó esa actitud indiferente y se dirigió a la cocina donde comenzó a servir la comida.  
  
  
Unos segundos después la mesa estaba servida... " Tai ya está lista tu comida"  
  
  
Silencio.  
  
"aunque la verdad no hice mucho solo pagar por ella, en verdad todo se ve delicioso"  
  
  
Todavía nada.  
  
  
Si fuera una persona más comprensiva e inteligente (como Izzy), o si supiera lo que era bueno para su propio bienestar lo hubiera dejado solo. Pero el lema de Yamato era: un clavo saca otro clavo... y un shock es solo superado por otro aun peor así que iba a darle de su ''remedio'' a Taichi.  
  
"es más de una semana, no crees que ya deberías dejar de llorar" dijo Matt mientras entraba a la habitación del chico de cabellos alborotados.  
  
  
Tai estaba en la cama echo bolita y traía puesto una pijama azul que le quedaba un poco grande. Ni siquiera volteó a verlo "vete, quiero estar solo" le advirtió una voz ronca.  
  
"no sabes lo que quieres" le dijo Matt fríamente, había algo familiar en esta escena pero no alcanzaba a recordar bien que era.  
  
"quiero estar solo" insiste Tai.  
  
"me voy a quedar contigo de todos modos" dice esto mientras se sienta en una orilla de la cama.  
  
"voy a golpearte" le avisa Tai levantando un poco más el tono de voz.  
  
"no vas a solucionar nada, sabes-" Matt estaba tratando de entender porque esto le parecía tan familiar y a la vez era un recuerdo tan distante. Descuidado como fuera no vio a Tai levantarse y aventarse contra el.  
  
"yo creo que sí" dijo Tai y alcanzó a agarrarlo por los hombros. Pero como Matt estaba en la orilla de la cama y no estaba preparado para el golpe, ambos jóvenes cayeron en el suelo y Tai cayó encima del Matt.  
  
  
Entonces Tai pensó que esta era la posición correcta para... comenzar a partirle la cara al idiota que no entendía con palabras.  
  
  
Quien sabía que el moreno era temperamental y que reaccionaba inesperadamente... le debió haber avisado a Matt que ahora sufría una lluvia de golpes sobre su cara.  
  
"¿porque no entienden que quiero estar solo?!!" Taichi movió rápidamente su mano derecha contra el rostro del joven *plaf* y fue a dar en la mejilla izquierda.  
  
"¿que haces aquí?!" esta vez levantando el puño izquierdo... *tum* hacia el ojo derecho  
  
"te lo dije... te adverti que no te acercaras a mi"   
  
*zap* directo a la nariz.  
  
"pero parece que estás sordo" Al tercer golpe Yamato quedó noqueado y Taichi se detuvo al ver que el chico se había desmayado.  
  
"y ni siquiera sabes defenderte!" Tai se puso de pie y sin mucho cuidado levantó a Matt del suelo y lo puso en la cama.  
  
  
Después de eso salió del cuarto. Golpearlo le había ayudado a desahogarse, al menos un poco... y hasta le había dado hambre por el ejercicio. Tai se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a devorar la comida rápidamente. Su prioridad ahora era llenar su estómago.  
  
  
Más tarde tendría tiempo para atender la nariz ensangrentada de Matt.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lo sé!! que mugre de capitulo! Ahora si HIKARU va a tener razón en aventarme tomatazos...  
  
pero el próximo va a ser mejor... promise!!  
  
Ja-ne!! 


	7. SIN SENTIDO

Notas sobre el fic:  
este fic está indirectamente basado en Les Liaisons dangereuses de Choderlos de Laclos, una novela que no he tenido oportunidad de leer, pero de ella derivan las películas: 'Dangerous Liaisons', 'Valmont' y su nueva versión 'Cruel intention' o 'Juegos sexuales'.  
  
Les digo la verdad odio el capitulo anterior y si pudiera lo borraría de la faz de la tierra, pero como no puedo... arrgggh que le vamos a hacer!! siento que he saboteado esta historia inconscientemente, no se que se posesionó de mi para que haya escrito eso y ahora no puedo dejar de sentir que la arruiné completamente.  
  
Como verán no estoy contenta con como se ha desenvuelto la historia y en especial el cap. anterior siento que la arruiné por completo... quisiera llorar!! pero no tiene nada de caso ya verdad?  
  
Auhhhgg bueno espero poder arreglarla ahora...  
  
  
PARTE 7: SIN SENTIDO  
  
"Cariño, no crees que es hora de que me presentes a tu familia?" pronuncia una voz melosa.  
  
"Amor, que no recuerdas que te dije que no tenía familia?" le responde una voz en el mismo tono de afecto.  
  
"Bueno entonces a tus amigos... la verdad es que quiero conocer más de ti porque todo lo que sé hasta ahora me fascina por eso es que quiero saber más de ti!" la voz del joven se convierte más en una de queja pero sin perder la dulzura.  
  
  
El joven que acaba de pronunciar estas palabras está hincado de rodillas frente a una chica de largo cabello castaño. El chico a sus pies tiene su mirada azul clavada en los ojos ámbar de la joven y la tiene literalmente hipnotizada.   
  
"¡Oh, está bien! Solo..." la voz se convierte en un susurro, porque la chica no puede dejar de pensar que esa escena estaba mal. Era ella quien los manipulaba. Nunca un hombre le diría lo que debía hacer.  
  
"¡Genial!! Entonces te parece si viajamos a Tokio este fin de semana?" dice el joven poniéndose de pie y abrazándola de emoción.  
  
"E-espera yo tengo que avisar..." la chica trata de arreglar el malentendido antes de que se interprete como una completa derrota para ella. Pero el joven a su lado sostiene la mirada suplicante "... para que limpien el lugar y preparen nuestra habitación quiero que conozcas mi hogar en todo su esplendor" termina sus excusas con un tono apenas audible.  
  
"Mimi dulzura, tu siempre piensas en todo!!" le complementa el joven con una sonrisa que ella refleja como un espejo.  
  
  
Pero la verdad es que estaba preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar. Lejos de tener todo planeado, la situación se estaba saliendo de su control.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Tai está acostado en el sofá descansando tranquilamente, con los brazos bajo su cabeza. Sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción era apenas visible en su rostro. Uno podría pensar, no hay nada extraño en esta imagen. Lo increíble de su actitud tan relajada es que permaneciera así a pesar que la joven Yolei Inoue llevará más 30 minutos gritándole si parar.  
  
"eres un completo desconsiderado... ¿como puedes estar tan tranquilo?..." la chica camina de un lado para otro frente al sofá, sin alejarse mucho.  
  
"has golpeado a Matt unas cuatro veces ahora y..." la chica de cabello púrpura voltea a ver al joven que parece estar tarareando una canción  
  
"... ni siquiera me estas poniendo atención, no te importa nada de lo que estoy diciendo verdad? Pues a ver si ignoras esto: voy a hacer que te arresten por golpearlo"  
  
  
Tai abrió los ojos ante esta amenaza y le dedicó una inusual sonrisa a la joven que parecía estar a punto de explotar de rabia.  
  
"¿me harías ese favor?" le preguntó en tono sarcástico.  
  
" ¡Arrrgggg!!! eres un idiota!" chilló la joven y sacó su celular.  
  
"hablando de idiotas, ¿como está Matt?" la joven volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada e incredulidad pintada en su cara "ayer se lo llevaron de aquí en una ambulancia, no pensé que fuera para tanto..." la chica guardó el aparato, su interés en la conversación había vuelto.  
  
"¿tiene idea de que tan fuerte golpea usted?" Yolei le preguntó en voz muy baja y con una sonrisa inusual, Tai la miró confundido.  
  
"errr creo que no" los ojos de la joven brillaron mientras se acercaba al moreno que no sabía lo que le esperaba hasta un segundo antes de que pasara.  
  
*plaf* puño izquierdo al centro de la cara  
  
"¡Aaahg!!" el joven se mordió los labios para no gritar más. ¿De donde había sacado semejante fuerza una mujer de complexión delicada? Pero luego se recordó a sí mismo 'en este mundo nadie es lo que aparenta'  
  
"eso pensé..." concluyó la chica sonriendo al joven que la miraba como si quisiera matarla en ese mismo instante.  
  
"¿donde aprendiste eso?" le pregunta Tai, tratando de parecer que el dolor se había ido, aunque no podía evitar tener que respirar por la boca.  
  
"*eso* es un secreto" le respondió la joven que no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara por más que quisiera 'si Matt se entera de que toqué a su preciado Taichi voy a estar en problemas' pensó tratando de recuperar la seriedad "Señor ¿le podría pedir que no le comentara a Matt sobre este incidente?"  
  
"como si pensara hablarle" respondió Tai molesto con la picazón que iba aumentando en su nariz.  
  
"¿quiere decir que no irá a visitarlo al hospital? yo pensé que usted quería saber como estaba" le preguntó la chica fingiendo desconcierto.  
  
"la verdad no me importa mucho" Yolei observaba como Tai trataba de no hacer mucho escándalo con su nariz pero era obvio que nunca lo habían golpeado ahí, además que si se le había pasado en la fuerza del golpe.  
  
"creo que debes ir a ver a un doctor por lo de tu nariz, ¿quieres que te lleve?" era el turno de Tai de mirar a la joven con incredulidad.  
  
  
Si recordaba bien, ella había venido aquí a reclamarle por el arreglo facial que el le había hecho a Matt. Luego amenazó con llamar a la policía y terminó cobrándosela personalmente. Y ahora le había ofrecido ayuda para atender su nariz que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le dolía mucho.  
  
'todas las personas con las que se relaciona Matt están locas' la idea solo servía para reafirmar lo que hace mucho había deducido, dirigió su mirada una vez más a la joven, 'pero ella parece estar en verdad preocupada por mi' concluyó.  
  
"si gracias," respondió poniéndose de pie.  
  
"y de paso puedes ir a ver a Matt y pedirle disculpas" agregó la chica mientras avanzaba a la puerta principal.  
  
  
Tai la seguía detrás con una mueca de disgusto "no esperas que vaya a hacer eso verdad?"   
  
"dímelo tú, ahora sabes lo que se siente ser golpeado de sorpresa" dijo la joven deteniéndose en la puerta para voltear a verlo.  
  
  
Tai solo frunce el ceño y le responde mientras abre la puerta y la deja pasar "eso significa que tu te tienes que disculpar conmigo"   
  
"no porque yo tenía mis razones para hacerlo" dice mientras sale del departamento con alegría.  
  
"yo también" se defiende Taichi.  
  
"¿Ah si? Y cual es?" le pregunta la chica un poco curiosa.  
  
"el me estaba molestando" le responde sencillamente.  
  
"solo vino a visitarte" Yolei responde sonando enfadada.  
  
"pero le dije que se fuera, se lo advertí" sus palabras no convencen a la joven que sigue avanzando rápidamente hacia su auto.  
  
"no tienes un argumento valido, ahora es definitivo, vienes conmigo y te disculpas con Yamato" dicho esto se sube a su móvil.  
  
"nooo, olvídate eso no va a pasar" le dice mientras se acomoda en el asiento de pasajero y reclina la cabeza hacia atrás porque en algún momento habían comenzado a salir gotas de sangre de su nariz.  
  
"aja, vámonos ya, te convenceré en el camino" Yolei se ajusta los lentes, se pone el cinturón de seguridad y arranca el motor.  
  
"tu no puedes convencerme" murmura Taichi en tono de burla.  
  
"quieres apostar?" aparece un extraño brillo en los ojos de Yolei mientras clava su pie en el pedal y el ruido del motor aumenta haciendo avanzar al auto a gran velocidad.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Kari va caminando por uno de los corredores del hotel. Los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su cabello un poco desarreglado, su figura en general luciendo frágil bajo la luz fluorescente. La chica saca las llaves de la habitación las mete en la cerradura. Después de entrar a su habitación y camina a tientas por la oscuridad un momento, hasta que encuentra el interruptor. Pronto el espacio está iluminado y Kari voltea a ver a la cama, pero Davis no está ahí. En ese momento se abre la puerta del balcón y el chico aparece sonriendo tímidamente y dice:  
  
"hace frío afuera verdad" la joven también sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.  
  
  
Después los dos voltean a ver a otra parte con incomodidad. Kari se va al baño a prepararse para irse a dormir, mientras Davis se cambia a su ropa de dormir rápidamente. Los dos permanece en silencio todo el tiempo.  
  
  
Poco tiempo después los dos está listos para ir a dormir. Cada uno se acuestan a cada extremo de la cama y se dan la espalda, como si se estuvieran escondiendo o ignorándose uno al otro. Ni siquiera dijeron buenas noches.  
  
  
Davis apagó la última luz que venia de la lámpara a su costado, sin saber que tanto el como Kari acababan de llegar de un paseo nocturno...  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Yolei permanece sentada en la sala, sin dejar de hacer guardia a la puerta detrás de la cual sabe que está Tai, mientras es atendido por su nariz y uno que otro golpe que había sufrido camino a la clínica.  
  
  
Tai abre la puerta lentamente y trata de salir del consultorio sigilosamente tratando de evitar a la persona que lo había traído. Pero ella ya lo había notado y avanzó inmediatamente hacia el, le tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo por el pasillo del hospital.  
  
  
Yolei Inoue era testaruda y lo tenia aterrado, después de haberse subido a un auto con la joven de cabello teñido al volante, había jurado que nunca olvidaría usar el cinturón de seguridad ni volver a aceptar un aventón de su parte. Aun así para despejar su mente trata de entablar conversación con la chica que lo llevaba arrastrando.  
  
"no puedo creer que le dieran una habitación, no es para tanto" dijo refiriéndose a Matt. Pero Yolei ni siquiera volteó a verlo, solo seguía avanzando y jalándolo constantemente "¿Yolei?".  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Un par de ojos negros, centelleantes, eran la mejor prueba de la felicidad que sentía el usualmente apagado Jyou Kido.  
  
  
Ni siquiera el lo había esperado, ¿como hacerlo? Si en un momento estaba llorando por la muerte de Sora y al otro instante un bella criatura de cabello rubio y ojos que brillaban como piedras preciosas se había acercado a el y le había consolado. Ahora el juraba que esos ojos eran en realidad zafiros, hermosas joyas que iluminaban su vida.  
  
  
Antes de conocer a Matt, a Jyou nunca se le había ocurrido interesarse en ver a personas del mismo sexo. Quizás eso se debía a que para el solo existía Sora y había sido la primera persona de la que se había enamorado. Claro todo eso cambio en cuanto el dulce y amable Yamato se presentó con un día después del funeral de Sora.   
  
  
El chico de cabello azul no dejaba de sonreír ni de mirar a Matt. Como si le quitara la vista por un segundo el otro joven fuera a desaparecer. La verdad es que el rubio no se podía mover aunque quisiera, le había ordenado reposar por un día más.  
  
  
Esto había sido culpa de Taichi. Eso enfurecía más a Jyou. Otra vez el moreno metiéndose con las personas que el quiere, una vez más tratando de matar a la persona por la que había desarrollado un cariño en menos de una semana.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Matt está sonriendo ante el despilfarro de atenciones que Jyou tenía hacia el. Desde que había llegado no pasaban 5 minutos antes de que volviera a preguntarle si no quería algo, si algo le incomodaba o simplemente le arreglaba la almohada.  
  
  
El rubio sabia que a la larga tanto cuidado lo iba a hartar pero sinceramente no pensaba durar tanto tiempo con el obsesivo de Kido.  
  
  
Solo por un tiempo. Eso es, hasta que se ganara a Tai.  
  
"¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer? Porque debes de tener hambre, el alimento que dan en los hospitales es terrible"  
  
"pero esta es una clínica particular"  
  
"¿bueno, de cualquier forma no se te antoja algo?"  
  
"ahora que lo dices, creo que me apetece algo dulce..."  
  
"enseguida vuelvo"  
  
"espera Jyou-" pero el chico ya había desaparecido "no te dije que es lo que quería" murmura el rubio con una sonrisa.  
  
  
'Así es como debería de ser... ' pensaba, pero antes de que pudiera volver a sumergirse en sus fantasías egocéntricas, un escándalo en el pasillo llamó su atención.  
  
  
La puerta de su habitación se abrió y apareció la chica de cabello púrpura 'ya era hora, Jyou me estaba volviendo loco' pensó el. Y estaba a punto de vocalizar su molestia cuando otra figura apareció detrás de Yolei.  
  
  
Cabello castaño, ojos café brillantes que brillaban con enojo, ese era el efecto que daban las dos cejas que casi se unían en su frente... y un poco abajo había un vendaje sobre su nariz... obviamente Yolei lo había obligado a venir por las malas.  
  
  
Y detrás de el, apareció Jyou. Su mirada decía que estaba listo para golpear a Taichi. Y Tai parecía reflejar esa actitud.  
  
  
Al menos esta vez no la traía contra el, lo que no entendía era por qué. "¡Hola a todos!!" los saludó sonriendo.  
  
"Hola Matt!!" dice la chica de buen humor. Tai permanece en silencio su atención puesta en el chico azulado que solo emite un sonido gutural en señal de reconocimiento y advertencia.  
  
"Jyou, ¿olvidaste lo que te pedí?" al escuchar la voz dulce llamar su nombre, Jyou voltea a verlo confundido y después apenado, "no importa, me da gusto que hayas vuelto de todas formas" eso hizo que el rostro de Jyou se iluminara.  
  
  
Tai no puede evitar mirar a los dos con desconfianza y luego se cruza de brazos volteando a ver otro lado.  
  
"También me alegra verte, Taichi"  
  
  
Taichi levanta una ceja, mientras emite un sonido de burla y piensa 'acaso cree que no se lo que estás haciendo'  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Obviamente está usándolo, como lo hizo antes con Sora, y con muchas otras personas" exclamó furioso.  
  
  
Taichi estaba sentado en una sillón de su casa, rascándose el vendaje de la nariz que no dejaba de picarle mientras le contaba su día de aventuras a su visitante, Izzy, que lo escuchaba atentamente y con paciencia. Sus ojos negros observaban cuidadosamente los gestos que hacia su amigo, porque como el siempre decía 'su lenguaje corporal es casi igual de expresivo que sus palabras'  
  
"... escúchame bien, el es la reencarnación del mal, no hay nada ni un gramo de bondad en su cuerpo" fue lo último que dijo antes de guardar silencio y comenzar a remover el vendaje de su cara.  
  
"¿Es por eso que no te demandó después de que lo has golpeado varias veces? ... errr, Tai no creo que debas quitártelo" le advirtió el pelirrojo al moreno que seguía terco en quitar la cinta adhesiva de su casa.  
  
"Ughh, no tengo idea porque no me ha... argghhh!! ya no lo soporto la picazón. Yo no necesito esta cosa en la cara, no fue para tanto" en eso se arrancó el vendaje de la cara con un fuerte jalón. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!"  
  
  
Taichi también le había contado como la joven de cabello teñido se las había arreglado para noquearlo de un golpe, ella tenía que ser alguien muy ágil y atrevida para haberse enfrentado al terror de muchos "creo que te dieron una cucharada de tu propia medicina y no te gustó verdad? ¿Vas a seguir golpeándolo después de eso, obviamente el tiene una vigilante muy eficaz?" le preguntó su amigo en tono de burla pero a la vez curioso por conocer la respuesta.  
  
"Uh? Oh, no..." le respondió el otro chico tocando suavemente el lugar de la agresión "ya aprendí mi lección, además tengo otra idea en mente..."  
  
"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" la mirada determinada que acababa de adquirir el rostro de Tai lo estaba preocupando "No me gusta como suena Tai tu no..."  
  
  
Pero los ojos cafés voltearon a verlo, retándolo a que continuara. Izumi guardó silencio y bajó la vista 'esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes en la vida de los demás, terminas siendo un entrometido o un chismoso'.  
  
  
Taichi se dio cuenta de la rudeza de su mirada y decidió cambiarlo. 'si quiero hacer que mi plan funcione, debo dejar de asustar y alejar a la gente' y decidió comenzar con algo sencillo, aun no estaba listo para pedir perdón a alguien más que no fuera su hermana, pero al menos podría cambiar la conversación.  
  
"Kari regresa mañana, han pasado dos semanas desde que no la veo y vaya que me ha hecho falta..." el tono su voz era sincero. Había necesitado a su hermana muchas veces mientras estuvo fuera y ni siquiera se había comunicado una sola vez. Pero el sabía porque había sido así. Y se arrepentía de haber sido tan ensimismado como para olvidarse de su hermanita.  
  
"Tai," el pelirrojo volteó a verlo sorprendido. Usualmente Tai prefería guardar silencio y raramente de lo que sentía, aunque igual últimamente habían pasado muchas cosas que probablemente lo hicieron cambiar.  
  
"Cuando llegue voy a hablar con ella, tal vez recupere la cordura después de verla ¿qué opinas?" Tai se rió al decir esto. Eso tranquilizó e hizo feliz al joven pelirrojo que suspira aliviado, 'ese era una gesto que extrañaba ver en el rostro de Taichi'.  
  
"quieres que vaya contigo?"  
  
  
** ** *** *** ** **  
  
Argghh... Este capítulo no me hace sentir nada mejor, y si no les parece díganmelo, hay una frase que acabo de aprender en un fin de semana que me intoxique(demasiada cafeína en mi sistema nerviosos) fue: "Dios está cansado de gente buena, quiere gente honesta". Si lo odian tanto como yo confiesen, personalmente lo detesto y también creo que debería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra junto con el resto del fic!!  
  
*solo estoy molesta y frustrada porque no está saliendo como quería*  
  
Ahh!! y muy importante! gracias a Yaiza y Mi Koushiro Yamato por sus reviews en verdad me alegra que me sigan animando a escribir esta locura!!  
  
Ja matta ne!!  
Linnda 


	8. UN FIN DE SEMANA CUALQUIERA

DESVENTURAS DE LA AUTORA:

v_v

No estoy muy feliz que digamos, verán reprobé una materia y se siente horrible porque nunca antes me había pasado. Me la he pasado llorando y pasándole un pedacito de mi angustia a todo mundo y por eso es que hice este molesto mensaje de entrada.

Espero que les guste el capitulo,

y que les haya ido bien a todos en la escuela!!

PARTE 8: UN FIN DE SEMANA CUALQUIERA

__

~ Jueves en la mañana ~

"¡Me da gusto escuchar eso!!" la voz alegre había logrado ser un poco más chillante y había elevado el volumen varios niveles. Los suficientes para hacer que un fisgón pegaran la oreja a la puerta.

"¿será este fin de semana?" ahora que sería mucho mejor si pusiera su oído junto al auricular en lugar de la madera. Pero temía que para cuando llegara al teléfono la conversación ya hubiera terminado.

"¡bueno, entonces... espero verte pronto!! Ya estoy contando las horas...", 'Ah' el rubio del otro lado de la puerta había comenzado a sacar conclusiones 'que más alegraría tanto a Yolei sino ver a Mimi.' El descubrimiento lo hizo comprender que pronto vería a su mentora y por algún motivo ahora eso lo puso intranquilo.

"¡si voy a calmarme... por supuesto!! Chau!!" hubo silencio por unos segundos que Matt aprovecho para preparase cubriendo sus oídos lo mejor posible.

"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!!" la puerta se abrió y Matt no pudo prevenir que los brazos de la chica se colgaran de su cuello. "Mimi! Mimi!! Mimiiii!!! Mimi va a llegar este fin de semana!!" gritaba la chica cerca de sus delicados oídos.

"Para entonces Takeru y Ken ya van a estar de vuelta, ¿verdad?" pregunta el a la joven mientras trata de quitársela de encima. Pero muy pronto la chica lo suelta y sale corriendo sin siquiera responder su pregunta. 'Bueno creo que ya puedo olvidarme de ella, parece que de ahora en adelante Mimi, Mimi y Mimi será lo único que pueda hallar en su cabeza'

*** *** ***

Si ustedes quieren saber que ha sido de Tai, pues averigüen y me avisan. La verdad es que estoy aburrido de nuevo.

No. Aburrido no es la palabra que estaba buscando, más bien, preocupado.

No se que voy a hacer cuando Mimi regrese, no se si debo hacer algo, pedir disculpas quizás?... pero no hay nada por que disculparse.

__

~ Viernes en la madrugada ~

"¡Ken!!" susurró Matt mientras le daba empujones a un bulto bajo el cobertor.

"¡Vete de aquí!" respondió dicho bulto moviéndose hasta tomar forma de caracol.

"¡No Ken!! No tu también!!" dijo Matt sonando desesperado. Sin previo aviso, el rubio dio un salto a la cama y comenzó a sacudir al pasivo bulto con más fuerza, haciendo a un lado el cobertor y todo lo demás. Hasta que por fin escuchó un gruñido.

"¿Que quieres Yamato?" dijo Ken con voz cansada.

"Verás, tengo un problema..." Duhh! Pensó Ken... que otra razón tendrías para tomarte la molestia de venir a mi habitación durante la noche, además de que te encanta interrumpir mis dulces sueños'

"¿Tiene que ver con Mimi?" preguntó Ken y – viendo que Matt asentía con la cabeza- se auto regañó por haber acertado 'quizás si no lo conociera tan bien no te molestaría tanto...' Ken volvió a esconder la cabeza bajo el cobertor antes de continuar "No digas más, te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí antes de que ella llegue, ¿a dónde? no me preguntes, ¿con quién? No me preguntes, ¿cuando? ahora mismo y ya déjame descansar"

"Pe- Pero-" fue lo único que logró decir antes de que un -muy irritado- Ken comenzara a gritar:

"Yamato son las 3 de la mañana, hace 2 horas que llegamos aquí en taxi porque ni tu ni Yolei fueron a recogernos, estoy cansado y aunque no tengo nada que hacer mañana temprano, necesito dormir"

Yamato guarda silencio por un tiempo, aun sin moverse de la cama, se queda pensando en el consejo de su amigo. _'Es viernes y Mimi llega hasta el sábado. Creo que es una buena idea hacer maletas hoy mismo'_

Intencionalmente Matt vuelve a dar un salto para bajarse de la cama, haciendo que esta se mueva lo más posible "Ken, mañana te tienes que levantar temprano, me vas a llevar al aeropuerto" dice antes de salir de su habitación, dejando detrás las demandas del joven.

__

~ Viernes a la mediodía ~

Ken por nada del mundo pudo ser levantado al día siguiente, lo que no dejó a Matt otra opción más que llamar a Jyou-kun para que le diera un aventón. En el camino al aeropuerto Matt le dio una diferente versión de las razones de su partida además de otras explicaciones de porque era tan repentina.

"¿Yama?" El joven rubio volteó a ver a su acompañante que traía un solo boleto consigo. Había pedido a Jyou que comprara un boleto de ida, ya que no sabía cuando se le ocurriría regresar.

"¿Dime cariño?" preguntó Matt su atención no del todo puesta en el joven a su lado.

"¿En verdad tienes que irte? Te voy a extrañar tanto." El rubio sonríe al escuchar esto, y clava su mirada azul en las oscuras pupilas de Kido. 

"Voy a regresar pronto, en menos de un mes estoy de vuelta ¿que opinas?" respondió en tono dulce manteniendo su sonrisa y mirada hacia el joven.

"Es mucho tiempo sin ti" se quejó Jyou haciendo una mueca de enfado, obviamente estaba jugando.

En ese momento la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Matt y las siguientes palabras fueron dichas con extrema seriedad. "Entonces, para que el tiempo pase más rápido, ¿porque no buscas a alguien más por mientras?"

Esas palabras tomaron a Jyou por sorpresa "¿Qué dices?"

"Terminamos."

*** *** ***

Eso significa libertad para el... y para mi. Jyou hizo un gran escándalo y protestó, pero después de una sencilla conversación el se fue con los ojos enrojecidos, antes de que me tocara subirme al avión.

Eso si que me molestó.

¿Ahora que se supone que voy a hacer hasta que me vaya? ¿pensar que tan mala idea es esta? ¿arrepentirme?

Se que no quiero ver a Mimi, pero también se que no puedo esconderme de ella por siempre. Tal vez debería esperar a que ella llegue- No. Esa Si es una mala idea.

Si me quedo ahora, tendremos que aclarar todo entre ella y yo... además ya tomé una decisión y voy a seguirla. Desaparezco por un rato, hablo a Yolei para ver como va todo y dependiendo de cómo esté la situación decido volver o no.

Lo único que importa ahora es poner distancia entre ella y yo.

¡Aghh!! Necesito distraer mi mente, ya no quiero darle vueltas al- ¡Oh! Suerte la mía, parece que me voy a despedir de alguien más.

*** *** ***

Taichi pasaba por la puerta de entrada al aeropuerto al mismo tiempo que Jyou hacía una dramática salida, afortunadamente, sin reconocerse uno a otro. Bueno, no exactamente. Izzy si había visto al chico de cabello azul, pero decidió guardar silencio sabiendo que en el momento que se vieran la paz se perdería.

Pero algo sobre la apariencia de Jyou lo había dejado intranquilo, e Izumi siendo el tipo más curioso en la faz de la tierra tenía que averiguar que pasaba. "Tai, ahora regreso... por favor no te vayas a perder mientras no estoy. Los muchachos van a salir por aquella puerta y tu solo tienes que esperar aquí"

"Izzy, ¿crees que aprecio que me hables como a un niño?" le preguntó Taichi un poco molesto pero aún más sorprendido por la forma en que era tratado por el pelirrojo.

"Supongo que no, pero conociéndote... eres definitivamente impredecible y es mejor tomar precauciones..." le respondió el chico sonando muy serio, pero sonrió al ver que su amigo giraba los ojos e inclinaba un poco la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

"No se vayan a ir sin mi!! Ya regreso!!" fue lo último que Taichi escuchó de su amigo que pronto desapareció por donde habían venido 'se me olvidó preguntarle a donde iba' pensó.

Muy pronto, el moreno tuvo la impresión de que algo no andaba bien. 'siento que alguien me está mirando' Taichi volteó a todos lados, pero no logró reconocer a nadie entre la multitud.

'este lugar me está afectando... supongo que son los malos recuerdos que tengo de aquí"

"¿Malos recuerdos tú? fui yo el que terminó en suelo la última vez o no?" murmuró una alegre y relajada voz que provenía detrás de el.

Y Taichi lo reconoció inmediatamente, por lo que voltear a ver no era necesario... "Yamato."

"Taichi" dijo la voz imitando el tono serio del otro, "vine a darte un beso de despedida", la única reacción de Tai fue 'ackk'

"¡Idiota!" y lleno de furia se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Yamato. Esta vez no pensaba golpearlo. Pero al menos se conformaría con mirarlo de forma hostil. Aunque claro esto no servía de nada, porque la sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro del rubio. Aun así Taichi seguía observándolo con desconfianza.

Y como ya era costumbre entre ellos, pasaron un bueno rato, diciendo con la mirada lo que no se podía decir con palabras.

Yamato estaba disfrutando la vista, porque el había decidido hace tiempo que le gustaba como se miraba Tai enojado, pero le gustaba más como se miraba Tai confundido y aun más como se miraba Tai indeciso. "¿Quieres preguntarme algo?" dijo el rubio sin poder resistirse a la curiosidad del moreno.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" preguntó el otro. Y al escucharlo, Matt no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

*** *** ***

Mientras tanto, Jyou sentía que su mundo daba vueltas. Se había subido a su auto pero no lo encendió. Su visión se había vuelto borrosa por algún motivo y no se sentía lo suficientemente estable como para manejar. "¿Y ahora que hice mal?" preguntó a nadie en particular, aunque nadie podía contestarle ya que estaba solo.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante y se colgó de el mientras trataba de calmarse cerrando los ojos. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana.

Se talló los ojos con fuerza, antes de voltear a ver quien era. "¿Izumi?"

*** *** ***

"Aww!! Tai-chan! Acaso vas a extrañarme?!" dijo el rubio exagerando las exclamaciones.

"tanto como extrañaría un saco de arena" le respondió el otro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¡Romántico!" exclamó Yamato e inmediatamente retrocedió un poco, al notar que Tai apretaba los puños con más fuerza.

Pero Taichi no se movió. En lugar de eso formuló otra pregunta "¿Y se puede saber porque huyes?"

Yamato parpadeó varias veces. Para su sorpresa y su suerte aun no lo habían golpeado '¿Acaso estoy logrando llegar a ti, Taichi?'

Con un poco de esperanza, pero aun más temeroso respondió. "No es por ti que me voy, si eso es lo que creías. No creas que huyo de ti mi Tai-chan, y te prometo que la primera cosa que haga en cuanto regrese será ir a visitarte"

Taichi alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, cualquier respuesta que pensara hacer fue detenida por un chillido de alegría "¡Tai!!"

Y un ligero cuerpo se fue a colgar del cuello de Taichi "¡Kari!"

"¡Te extrañé mucho!!" dijo la chica de cabello corto mientras abrazaba con más fuerzas a su relativo.

"Yo también Kari... pero, me estás ahorcando" la joven se soltó un poco, pero no se separó de su hermano.

"..." Matt miraba el reencuentro, sin poner mucha atención en las palabras, y solo observaba la escena con melancolía... y una vez más algo en el ambiente le parecía familiar. Fue entonces que escuchó entre las múltiples llamadas del altavoz la de su vuelo. Tranquilamente recogió su maleta, volteó a ver a Kari y a Tai por última vez y se alejó en silencio.

Tai voltea a ver al rubio que está por perderse entre la multitud. "¿No era es Yamato Ishida?" El moreno asintió. "¿a dónde va?"

El enojo volvió a las facciones de Taichi al recordar que Yamato no le había contestado su pregunta "Está huyendo..." respondió.

"¿Uh?" Kari miró confundida a su hermano, y después volteó a ver en la dirección que ella había llegado, esperando ver a Davis aunque probablemente el chico seguía entretenido recogiendo sus maletas. "Tai creo que deberíamos ir a ayudar a Dai... ¿Tai?" su hermano ya no estaba junto a ella, Kari volteó a todas partes pero no pudo encontrarlo.

*** *** ***

"¡Yamato!!" al escuchar su nombre, el rubio volteó inmediatamente. Taichi lo miraba intensamente y se veía enojado. Muy enojado. 'después de todo me voy a ir con un ojo morado' pensó el chico resignado.

"¿Y ahora que quieres Tai?" y una voz dentro de su cabeza lo regañó 'Si, sigue irritándolo más, a ver si no sales de aquí en ambulancia'

"No me dijiste a donde ibas." Taichi se sintió un poco tonto al decir esto. Se había sentido tonto desde que corrió para alcanzarlo. Pero era porque había notado algo... Yamato se veía indeciso.

"lejos" fue una simple respuesta. Y Tai se cruzó de brazos una vez más, avanzó hasta quedar frente a Yamato "Adiós Taichi." Dijo el rubio pero terminó haciendo algo que contrariaba sus palabras ¿si pensaba irse entonces porque había dejado la maleta en el suelo?

La respuesta era sencilla, una intensa mirada café lo tenían paralizado "No huyas."

Yamato se rió un poco, pero pronto guardó silencio, la mirada de Taichi sobre el lo había puesto nervioso "Ya dije que no tenía nada que ver contigo." Dijo el y silenciosamente deseando que esa mirada estuviera fija en otra dirección y no sobre sus ojos, era desesperante.

"¿No me crees?" Taichi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. En la cabeza del moreno la principal duda lo hacía seguir buscando. ¿Si no tenía nada que ver con el, entonces porque el podía ver a través de esos ojos azules la verdad? La verdad es que quería que Taichi lo detuviera.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Taichi volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?" no hubo respuesta. "¿Quieres golpearme?" esta vez Taichi inclinó la cabeza una vez y volvió a clavar su mirada en los ojos azules de Yamato.

"Te voy a extrañar Taichi." Dijo el rubio antes de acercase y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y alejarse lo más posible temiendo que repentinamente el otro chico recuperara la cordura que parecía haber perdido.

Yamato esperó por un momento, después de todo los golpes eran el pago por su atrevimiento. Y era obvio que Taichi iba a darle una paliza después de esto. Pero eso era lo que quería desde el principio. Que alguien lo detuviera. Que Taichi lo detuviera.

"Yo no." fue la respuesta del moreno antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse. 'yo no voy a detenerte si no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para admitir que no es lo que quieres'.

Yamato lo miró sorprendido y asustado. Taichi había podido ver a través de su máscara de emociones, '¿pero como?' el también se dio la vuelta avanzando hacia la puerta de salida al avión... definitivamente estaba huyendo.

__

~ Sábado por la mañana ~

La radiante sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Yolei, en el momento en que Mimi entró por la puerta... del brazo de un joven rubio.

No era Yamato. Su parecido al joven ahora fugitivo era solo en los ojos azules y el tono del cabello, pero definitivamente en belleza no le llegaba ni a los tobillos.

Este joven no era nadie, y aun así sostenía con orgullo el brazo de la chica que ella idolatraba. _'No es justo'._

Yolei los saludó forzando una sonrisa, y en la primera oportunidad se excusó para abandonar a la pareja recién llegada. No sin antes haberse enterado de que ese joven era el prometido de Mimi, de SU Mimi.

** ** *** *** ** **

Ja ne!

Linnda.


	9. GRAVITACION

A todas estas lindas personas:

****

Kamui-chan (o.O me dio gusto saber tu opinión de este fic!!), **Merle-chan **(~_~U tengo curiosidad, ¿qué significa "Déwa Máta"?), **Rossy** (no estas equivocada, y gracias por una idea que me diste en tu review!!), **Aeris-Ventisca**, **Maleysin**(ves que no me tardé 3 o 4 meses... ahora fue solo 1 *corre y se esconde tras el teclado*), **Kelly** y **Hikaru** (jeje, más tomates p'mi n_n),

muchas gracias por sus reviews!!

Adivinen que siempre no reprobé la materia!! De hecho la pasé con 7, lo cual no me enorgullece pero si me alivia y me quita un gran peso de encima porque si no ahora estaría estudiando para un extraordinario en lugar de estar escribiendo!!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones!! Porque como todo lo bueno, ya se acabaron y tenemos que volver a la escuela v_v

** ** *** *** ** **

"No estas celoso verdad?" – Merteuil.

****

PARTE 9: GRAVITACIÓN

Por la mañana, Kari intentó hablar con su hermano, pero el otro se la pasó haciendo preguntas sobre el viaje evitando responder a las que ella hacía. Le pareció extraño que el no se arreglara para ir a trabajar, pero no preguntó nada porque el nunca le dio oportunidad _'quizás tomó unos días libres, después de todo no es una máquina'_ pensó ella.

Pero cuando llegó a trabajar mucha gente se acercó a ella, amigos y desconocidos, preguntando y haciendo comentarios como: "¿por qué renunció tu hermano?" "yo escuché que lo despidieron" "pobre Taichi..." "es verdad que lo culpan de la muerte de Sora?" "Jyou casi lo mata." "pobre Tai... salió corriendo." "he escuchado que se ha peleado varias veces" "pobre chico" "escuché que intentó suicidarse" "ahora solo puede hacer daño a el y a los demás" "¿es por eso que lo van a mandar a una institución de salud?" "debe está muy grave..." "¿se volvió loco?"

"¡Ahhhh!!" Tai esto... Tai aquello... la chica comenzó sentir pánico... exactamente que había pasado en su ausencia?

Sin poder aguantar más corrió a buscar a la única persona que podría decirle la verdad, el mejor amigo de Taichi. "¡IZZY!!!!"

Abrió la puerta del laboratorio de Izumi sin tocar ni más anuncio que su gritos "Izumi-Aaahh!" la escena frente a ella la hizo callar y la dejó confundida. Jyou tenía al pelirrojo contra la pared uno de sus puños apretando el cuello de la camisa de Izzy mientras el otro está a medio aire amenazando con golpear... o al menos es lo que ella asume "¿Jyou?"

"Kari!" el chico de lentes la mira de una forma poco confortante y nada amigable... de hecho parece que echa chispas. Jyou pronto libera al pelirrojo y avanza hacia la joven que, por temor a enfrentarse, mejor se devuelve por donde vino.

__

'Esconderme ahora, preguntas para más tarde y para eso necesito estar en una pieza.'

¿Qué rayos había pasado en su ausencia?

*** *** ***

El podría estar contando la historia más interesante y ella hubiera respondido con el mismo sonido de indecisión y eso seguía siendo respuesta suficiente porque no paraba de hablar. En realidad ni siquiera necesitaba responder, lo que era una suerte porque hacía más de 10 minutos que ella reaccionaba a lo que le decían.

"MIMI, ¡HOLAAA!!!" cuando ella volvió a poner atención a su alrededor, el comedor seguía igual pero algo hacía falta... su novio había desaparecido de su vista, _'pero si hace unos minutos estaba platicando con el'_, y en lugar de el, dos jóvenes la miraba con expresiones de curiosidad y molestia.

"Hola ustedes... " respondió mirando a los chicos, confusión la dominó por un segundo _'corrección el hablaba y yo... creo que seguí hasta que su odioso tono de voz me forzó a desconectarme por completo'_

Mimi le dedicó una sonrisa a su nueva compañía, agradecida por la distracción que ellos ofrecían "Me da gusto verlos a los dos, Yolei me había dicho que ustedes se habían ido de viaje"

"Si, pero ya nos ves... teníamos que venir a saludarte." Takeru sonreía abiertamente, mientras Ken adquiría una mirada distante como la que Mimi tenía antes.

"¡Y donde está Matt?" Takeru solo levantó los hombros y por fin se sentó a la mesa.

"Yamato-chan salió de viaje ayer, no dijo a donde ni cuando volvía." El chico rubio tomó una pequeña ración de fruta y un jugo... el clásico desayuno de Mimi, no su favorito pero calmaría su hambre hasta que Yolei se dignara a bajar.

"Oh... ¿y Yolei?"

"Lo mismo quisiera saber yo... esto muy poco aun si estuviera a dieta!"

"Dieta? Yo no estoy a dieta..."

"Por supuesto que no Mimi! Yo me refería a mi en particular... nada que ver contigo." A la joven le parecieron extrañas sus palabras pero no pensó mucho al respecto.

"bien porque no quiero que Yolei piense que-"

"¿Yolei? En verdad te importa lo que ella piense?" preguntó Ken, mirando a Mimi de forma acusadora.

"Ah bueno, yo quise decir que-" pero Ken no esperó a escuchar su respuesta.

"Como sea, ya me voy no tengo tanta hambre después de todo" y dicho esto se levantó de su asiento.

"¿Y eso por que?" preguntó la joven un poco confundida y aun más ofendida.

"¿te importa?" al escuchar las palabras y el tono en que fueron dichas, causó que Takeru casi se ahogara con el pedazo de fruta, Mimi por otro lado solo miraba al joven con enojo, y decidió responder sin palabras solo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. "Eso pensé, hasta luego." y salió por fin de la habitación.

"yo no entiendo porque se enoja contigo, es decir tu no has hecho nada malo y no es tu culpa que esa muchacha se ilusionara contigo" Mimi entonces volvió a ver de forma extraña al chico rubio que había logrado por fin escupir la pieza de manzana _ojalá se te hubiera atorado en el pescuezo'_ pensó la joven cruelmente y se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada.

*** *** ***

"Todo el maldito edificio tiene a Tai como su chisme favorito, no te imaginas las cosas que me han estado diciendo y preguntando todo el día" se quejó Davis levantando la voz y mirando con impaciencia a las personas que no dejaban de ver en dirección de la mesa donde estaban sentados Izzy y Kari.

"A mi también me preguntan todo el tiempo y yo nunca respondo, pero eso es normal para mi ya que yo no tengo más amigos que Tai y Kari, pero ustedes por ser más amigables ahora se sienten asediados" reflexionó Izzy.

"Ni lo digas..." murmuró Davis mientras seguía viendo al grupo de chismosas que volteaban de vez en cuando.

"Muchos no han visto a Tai desde el funeral, muchos otros desde antes y las dos veces lo vieron muy fuera de su carácter, es por eso que echan a volar su imaginación al respecto. A pesar de que entienden que ha pasado por muchas dificultades últimamente, ninguno de ellos entiende porque no quiere ver a nadie... ni siquiera a los padres de Sora, ellos siempre me preguntan y son los únicos a los que les trato explicar como se encuentra."

"Dos semanas sin salir de su casa... que humor." Comentó Davis, sabiendo que el por nada sería capaz de estar encerrado tanto tiempo "Yo en su lugar me volvería loco."

"Ha sido muy desconsiderado." la joven habló por primera vez "Al menos con los padres de Sora, si se sentía tan mal debió pensar en como se sentiría ellos... en lugar de encerrarse. Eso fue muy egoísta de su parte." Kari se levantó y se salió corriendo. Ya no iba a esperar más tiempo para hablar con su hermano.

"¿Kari? A donde vas?" Davis la siguió sin poderla alcanzar hasta que se subió en su automóvil. Pero no pudo detenerla, el carro arrancó y el se quedó atrás respirando humo y polvo.

"No debí decirle nada." murmuró Izzy por detrás, el los había seguido caminando.

"Está bien, si alguien puede hacer entrar en razón a Tai es su hermana. Creo que ellos van a estar bien."

*** *** ***

Kari había escuchado la historia completa. Y no estaba muy segura de que la molestaba más, la actitud depresiva - defensiva de su hermano, o el hecho de que pasó por todo eso solo y ella no estuvo ahí, o era porque el mismo Tai no le había dicho nada por no preocuparla...

__

¿es que aun la consideraba una niña? Una débil que no soporta las tristezas... alguien que tiene que proteger? Si era así... pues ahora me a escuchar.

__

Ahora me va a escuchar.

*** *** ***

Taichi había decidido escapar de su casa... ahora que había regresado su hermana no era un lugar seguro en que podría ocultar su depresión. Y clásico de el decidió llamarle a su mejor amigo para avisarle, fue una llamada breve y sin decir a donde, cuando ni como solo que llevaría su celular consigo. Hizo una pequeña maleta con cosas básicas como ropa interior limpia, calcetines, cepillo, etcétera; y salió de la casa silenciosamente pero luego lo recordó que su hermana no llegaría a media mañana y que no tenía caso salir a hurtadillas. Acababa de tomar la postura de "hombre libre" cuando escuchó:

"¿A donde vas Tai?" 'No es cierto... por favor díganme que no es cierto'

"¡Kari! Que haces aquí?" Tai casi lloraba de coraje... ¿porque no le podía salir nada bien?

"Yo pregunté primero." Dijo la joven con firmeza y Tai dio un salto de sorpresa al notar los el ligero temblor del cuerpo de la joven, los puños cerrados y esa mirada _'Hay Dios Kari está enojada... que no sea conmigo, por favor que no sea conmigo...'_

"K-Kari, y-yo me voy de vacaciones ahora... y verás no te dije porque-ee." La mirada seguía ahí pero al menos su postura era más relajada. Su hermana podía tener los más extraños cambios de humor... "porque..."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" La pregunta lo dejó confundido. Kari ahora tenía un rostro de comprensión y empatía aunque el no sabía de que estaba hablando.

"¿Eh que-"

"Necesitas estar solo, para superar lo que sea que esté molestando ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas?"

"Yo.. no sé"

"¿Pronto?"

"Si, yo solo-"

"No... hablamos cuando regrese está bien?"

"Gracias Kari."

"Bien. Hasta luego Taichi." La chica se devolvió por donde vino. Sin hacer lo que había planeado pero estaba satisfecha, su hermano no le había ocultado nada para protegerla sino porque no sabía como lidiar con sus emociones por el momento. Por ahora el necesitaba arreglar sus problemas a su manera... después ella le ayudaría a cambiar eso.

"Si. Hasta luego." Por otro lado Tai se quedó parado por unos minutos tratando de procesar que había pasado.

Sin éxito.

Bueno, al menos se despidió de ella.

*** *** ***

La suave tela de las cortinas se arrugó por la fuerza del apretón. Desde su ventana en el segundo piso Yolei miraba al novio de Mimi salir de la mansión, _'ojalá que no vuelvas nunca' _ pensó y luego sonrió al envisionar el futuro si eso se hiciera realidad. Y así estuvo por unos minutos imaginando distintos escenarios y las múltiples causas que podrían causar la muerte de aquel chico... hasta que escucha pasos fuera de la habitación, el ruido de una puerta que se abre y cierra violentamente.

Yolei salió al pasillo y no encontró nadie ahí, claro que no esperaba ver a nadie... aun así quería saber quien había subido. Guiándose por un murmullo, caminó un poco más al fondo... hasta que pudo reconocer la voz de Ken "Si ya voy entonces... enfrente o justo afuera... enfrente entonces. Bien. No me tardo... nos vemos. Besos? Ok como digas... me vas a dejar ir o no? discúlpame es que... no olvídalo, entonces nos vemos. Chao." Yolei se alejó de la puerta que se abrió en ese momento. Ken la miró confundido... y ella solo sonrió nerviosa. "¿necesitas algo?"

"¡Ah, no claro que no!" respondió Yolei sonando un poco alarmada... _'¡por favor que no se haya dado cuenta de que lo escuché sin querer!! Oye si fue sin querer no hice nada malo y no tengo de que ponerme nerviosa... ¿o sí?'_ la joven esperaba algún reclamo, pero al observarlo más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que se veía preocupado _'y ahora por que me ve así? Acaso está preocupado por mí?'_ la chica sacudió un poco la cabeza para olvidar esa idea absurda y dijo por fin "Ken, no fue mi intención escuchar mientras hablabas por teléfono, pero parece que estas haciendo esperar a alguien."

Las palabras de Yolei no tuvieron el efecto deseado en Ken. El joven aun la miraba apenado como si todo fuera su culpa. Bueno si el quería sentirse el culpable ella no lo detendría... pero no se quedaría ahí para ver como pretendía que interés por ella.

Yolei retrocedió varios pasos del joven al que aun miraba con desconfianza y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para hacer una salida rápida. Eso hubiera sido si la joven no se hubiera quedado viendo a la otra persona que había aparecido en el pasillo.

"Mimi..." 

"Yolei..." se vieron una a la otra por un momento que fue interrumpido por el ruido de una puerta cerrada con fuerza. Lo chica de cabello púrpura volteó hacia la puerta sorprendida. Pero pronto alzó los hombros y decidió que era una perdida de tiempo tratar de entender al montón de farsantes con los que vivía.

Yolei había decidido pasar por un lado y dejar atrás a Mimi cuando escuchó su voz "¿puedo hablar contigo?" la chica dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza pero luego volteó para estar de nuevo frente al objeto de su afecto, que no hizo más que reclamarle aunque en tono casi emotivo.

"Me has estado evitando" la palabra clave sería casi. "¿por qué?"

"¿por qué crees?" gritó la joven, esta vez sorprendiéndose a si misma. "Lo siento... se me salió."

"Yolei..." pero Mimi no sabía que más decir, así que la chica de lentes decidió intervenir.

"¿no sería mucho inconveniente si me fuera por unos días?"

Esas palabras congelaron a Mimi, cualquier señal de tristeza y preocupación desaparecieron de su rostro quedando solo una máscara sin expresiones. La joven de cabello castaño negó con la cabeza una sola vez.

__

'Mimi no'

Y_olei s_e arrepentía de sus palabras aun mientras las decía. Quería decir en ese momento que mejor no, que serían para más tarde...

en lugar de eso terminó diciendo "¿Puedo irme hoy?"

*** *** ***

En una esquina chocan tres personas que iban caminando, una de ellas se levanta inmediatamente y desaparece. Las otras dos al verse los rostros se reconocen se dan una especie de saludo y luego siguen su camino juntas.

Avanzan en silencio y sin decir nada. En un acuerdo silencioso las dos personas entran al bar y ordenan unas bebidas. Y un par de horas después los dos mantienen una divertida conversación...

*** *** ***

"Así que esta chica que te gusta... comienzas a trabajar para ella, por algún motivo tu llamas su atención y terminas enamorada de ella? En algún momento ella corresponde, o pretende que corresponde tus sentimientos... y ahora va a casarse con otro chico pero tu sabes que ella aun te quiere... y aun así lo va hacer?" la voz grave y ya afectada por el alcohol continua "Yo creí que estabas enamorada de Yamato..."

"¿cómo se te fue a ocurrir eso?" preguntó la chica a la vez que se reía. _'Yo enamorada de Yama. Ja!!!'_

"Pues que esperabas, siempre lo estas defendiendo y salvando su inútil pellejo." respondió el, teniendo como recompensa más risas de parte de Yolei.

"Cuando apareciste en mi departamento y me golpeaste en la nariz solo porque lo había mandado al hospital, pensé que si fuera solo tu jefe no te hubieras tomado la molestia de hablar conmigo así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue que debías estar loca por el." Yolei ya no aguantó más y se estalló en carcajadas, cubriendo su estómago con una mano mientras daba golpes en la barra con la otra.

A Taichi le gustaba hacer reír a esta joven. Cuando se encontraron el rostro de Yolei era tan triste que no pudo evitar seguirla hasta que entró al mismo lugar donde el planeaba ir solo de todos modos. Pero cuando terminó de escuchar sus problemas decidió que no podía dejarla deprimida... al menos la haría reír y olvidar por un rato. Después de todo ¿qué mal le podía hacer ayudarla?

"Ahora me doy cuenta de que solo cuidas de Yamato porque esta chica, Mimi, te lo pidió." dijo sin pensar y luego recordó _'Se supone que no debía mencionar su nombre'_

Pero la chica parecía no haberlo notado y dijo " eso, y porque efectivamente Yama-chan es un inútil" antes de volver a reírse.

"Ahí está ese calificativo otra vez..."

"Te refieres a 'chan?' A Matt le gusta que le digamos así... y el acostumbra llamarnos así. Mimi-chan, Takeru-chan, Ken-chan y Yoli-chan- ¿Qué? Ahora de que te ríes?"

"¿Yoli-chan? Puedo decirte Yoli-chan?!!"

"No."

"Yoleito?"

"¡No!"

"Yoleleleiii."

"¡Oye!"

"Yoleleleiii, Leleii leleii

Yoleleii yoleiii yolei!!

Canta conmigo!!

Yoleleii yoleiii...!"

"¡Estás loco!"

*** *** ***

Mientras las dos personas platicaban y se reían, una tercera persona se mantenía observándolos desde una esquina oscura. No alcanzaba a escuchar nada pero las risas lo estaban molestando.

¿Es que necesitaban estar en estado de ebriedad para poder ser felices?

A el nunca le había pasado por la cabeza semejante disparate ya que sus experiencia con el alcohol nunca fueron agradables.

*** *** ***

"¿quién crees que esta más ebrio?" preguntó la chica al notar que podía ver el doble de dedos en su mano.

"Puessss el tipo de allá ha tenido la mirada perdida por un buen tiempo" respondió Tai balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, logrando de pura suerte seguir sentado.

Yolei hizo una mueca de inconformidad... ella no había preguntado eso o sí?

"No tonto, de nosotros dos" dijo mientras le daba un manotazo que se encontró con puro aire _'genial, le di al Tai de mentiras' _pensó riéndose.

Mientras Tai pensaba en la respuesta correcta "Haber, compuse una canción con tu nombre y la canté para todo el bar... pero tu ves doble."

Yolei se sorprendió al escuchar eso "¿como supiste eso?"

"por como sacudías tu mano hace un momento, era como si quisieras quitarte los dedos que sobraban" después de esto los dos tuvieron otro ataque de risas.

Cuando por fin se calmaron Tai anunció su respuesta "creo que soy yo."

"¿por qué?"

El chico se balanceó hacia delante y dijo en voz baja... "Porque yo veo triple." La joven ya cansada de tanto reírse esta vez solo hizo más grande su sonrisa y Tai hizo lo mismo.

"Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan divertido Tai-chan."

"¿Tai-chan? Entonces puedo llamarte Yoleito?" preguntó el joven ebrio que había comenzado a balancearse de un lado hasta que por fin perdió el balance, y calló por uno de los costados de la silla haciendo un fuerte ruido al golpear el piso.

La chica movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como tratando de aclarar su cabeza y miró hacia abajo donde seguía viendo dos Tais... de todas formas se agachó para inspeccionar al chico que se había quedado inmóvil.

Yolei lo sacudió constantemente hasta que por fin respondió "Ouch."

"¿De que te quejas?" Tai no respondió nada. Se había sentado en el piso y Yolei estaba sentada frente a el sufriendo un ataque de risa sin motivo aparente.

"Me dolió!" se quejó el.

"Awww... Tan lindo!" dijo ella mientras le daba un abrazo para el que desafortunadamente Tai no estaba preparado. Perdiendo el balance que le quedaba volvió a terminar en el piso con Yolei encima.

De ahí en adelante las cosas se volvieron algo confusas para Tai, porque en un momento el recuerda haber sido jalado del suelo por alguien... y separado de alguien más. Después le pareció escuchar la voz de alguien diciendo que eran un par de exhibicionistas pero el no entendía que quería decir con eso. Miró alrededor y encontró que todo estaba oscuro. Fue hasta entonces que se percató de Yolei aun estaba a su lado. Eso era buen signo verdad? Y después algo lo noqueó.

Lo más extraño de todo era que le pareció escuchar "¿por qué hiciste eso Yama-chan?" en voz de Yolei antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * * CONTINUARÁ!! * * *

Disculpen si alguna de las partes no tienen relación... es que cuando terminé de escribirlo me dio flojera tener que leerlo para encontrar incoherencias ^_^;;;

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y si no, únanse a la guerra de tomates con Hika-chan!!

Ja matta ne!!


	10. NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA

Gaaahh!!! FFnet!! destruyó el formato de mi historia, si quieren leer el formato correcto vayan a mi página en geocities, o mandenme un correo y les mando el link por correo:

para leerlo en geocities, solo tienen que agregar esto despues de mi cuenta Iluvflames

/temporales/PARTE10.htm

o leanlo con este raro formato, es su decisión vv

-------------

Muchas gracias, a todas las lindas personas que hicieron el favor de escribirme un review o me estuvieron mandando correos para que continuara este fic desde hace más de un año!!! A todas ellas quiero decirles que estoy muy apenada por la tardanza vv que de seguro les hizo pensar que este fic había quedado en el olvido.  
**Maleysin:** ¡Aloha! Así que te gustó el experimento eh? ¬¬ Jeje, te mandaron callar? por escandalosa? Naaa... errr, sorry! ahora fue MÁS DE UN AÑO _desaparece misteriosamente  
_**Hikaru**: ¬¬' cuales neuronas? err, quise decir... bueno si, ¿cuales neuronas?? muchas gracias por tu Review!!  
**Merle-chan:** Ohayoo!! continua Un Viaje!! ajem, err, quiero decir gracias por tu review y por la explicación... Continua Un Viaje!!  
**Mi Koushiro Yamato:** lo dices en serio? te hizo gritar?? ¬¬' y que horas son esas de estar despierta, con razón terminas imaginando cosas... que pueden ser, o no? y ya me di cuenta que si hay varias cosas que no chekan vv lo más probable es que para la próxima suba la corrección de todos los capítulos.  
**Kamui-Chan:** - me da gusto que sigas esta historia, conste que yo no soy promotora del vicio... solo lo uso para vuestro entretenimiento y sorry por la tardanza _vuelve a desaparecer  
_**Kelly:** te agradezco tu insistencia, de no ser por personas como tu que de hecho me hacen sentir mal por abandonar mis fics nunca los terminaría, de por sí... _desaparece, por si las dudas  
_**Selena:** gracias por tus comentarios y por tu calificación (ojalá me sacara eso en la escuela vv)  
**DigiDiosa:** tu q crees que hizo?? o mejor dicho que no hizo? y sobre la tardanza... _desaparece nuevamente_, espero que hayas dejado ya de agonizar y para el desenlace aun faltan 2 capítulos más  
**Sakurita-Kwaii:** jeje, Hai!! mi plan es tener a Tai odiando a Matt por todo el fic muahahahahahaha!!! se ahoga con su risa y desapare  
**caliope:** mil disculpas, soy muy cruel, mil disculpas, soy muuuuy cruel hace una reverencia y desapare  
**Kiri Miyamoto:** jeje, son todos farsantes verdad?? no te preocupes, no creo que seas aduladora (pero lo serás si me dices que te gustó este capítulo que en mi opinión me quedó algo corto)  
**Kmy Kusanagi:** Ansiedad!! Oh so sorry!! Detesto la ansiedad!! y dejate esas uñas!!

****

desaparece por ultima vez, y si quieren saber es que acabo de crear un agujero donde puedo esconderme cada vez que me miran feo... vv porque estaré tan loca???

  
  


PARTE 10: NUNCA DIGAS NUNCA

"Si dices 'NO' lo consideraré como una declaración de guerra, solo una palabra espero" – Valmont

'Taichi. La preocupación y empatía que siente por la tristeza o los problemas de otros es definitivamente algo que puedo utilizar en su contra... aunque estoy consciente de que se trata de un arma de doble filo.

Ya que yo volví aquí solo por la decepción que mostraron sus ojos en el momento en que lo vi partir.

Decepción. Solo por esa mirada estoy aquí.'

Matt en verdad había subido a aquel avión. Había partido en el y no planeaba volver por un buen tiempo. Pero en cuanto llegó a su destino, el rubio tomó el primer avión de regreso y llegó a casa 12 horas después de haberse ido.

Ken tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo veía entrar por la puerta de la mansión y le preguntó "¿disfrutó sus vacaciones, señor?"

"Cállate Ken." respondió Matt en tono enfadado.

"¿me extrañaste verdad? o yo sabía que me querías... pero no tenía idea de cuanto te haría falta." Matt solo le respondió con un gruñido y una expresión de enfado. En lugar de eso preguntó:

"¿Ya llegó Mimi?"

"Si, pero no está aquí ahora." le informó el joven, al tiempo que aparecía una mueca en su rostro.

Matt observó a Ken con curiosidad. "¿No?"

"Está en la ciudad con su _'prometido'_." respondió el otro haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"¿prometido eh?" Matt hizo una pausa al entender las implicaciones "Eso no le ha de haber hecho mucha gracia a Yolei."

"No."

"... y a ti tampoco."

"No." Ken fue ahora quien hizo una pausa, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro antes de continuar "Matt, hay algo que debo decirte... el novio de Mimi en verdad es–"

"Muy atractivo, ¿verdad Ken?" lo interrumpió Takeru.

Yamato se sorprendió al ver que su primo había aparecido casi de la nada... _'¿Nos estaba espiando?'_. Ken se quedó mirando a Takeru y con sus miradas parecían estar poniéndose de acuerdo en algo. Al final Ken dijo:

"Así es, Yamato. Si no quieres que Mimi se enfade más cuando por fin vayan a hablar, te recomiendo que no voltees a verlo en su presencia."

Matt estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que Ken iba a decirle al principio, antes de que Takeru los interrumpiera, pero le siguió el juego, e hizo como si no lo hubiera notado. "No creo que el sea la gran cosa... pero por otro lado, aun no pienso hablar con Mimi. Así que voy a buscar a Tai."

"¿Tai?" la sonrisa divertida volvió al rostro de Ken al escuchar ese nombre, incluso Takeru se estaba riendo al recordar los eventos antes de su partida.

"Es verdad... ¿qué pasó con el? cuando nos fuimos te estabas recuperando de una golpiza que te dio."

Matt agachó su cabeza entonces ocultando la horrible mueca de coraje que se le había escapado, y les respondió. "No tengo tiempo para hablar ahora, si no les molesta ¿podríamos dejarlo para cuando regrese?"

"Oh Claro." dijo Ken, que apenas si podía evitar soltar la carcajada.

"Por supuesto, ¡Te estaremos esperando!!" ese fue Takeru, que no disimulaba mejor la risa que se estaba aguantando.

Mimi no se había ido con su novio, como le habían dicho a Matt. Ella y Michael ni siquiera se habían ido juntos a la ciudad, el había salido primero con la excusa de que quería recorrer un poco la ciudad. Mimi salió después, esperando poder encontrar a Yolei y hablar con ella.

Michael estaba sentado frente en un puesto de comida cuando recibió una llamada, la persona que le hablaba le dijo que después de todo no podría verlo y le advirtió que Mimi había salido.

El joven volteó su vista hacia el final de la calle, era solo su suerte. Tendría que seguir a Mimi para saber que estaba tramando.

Matt fue a buscar a Tai en su casa, pero solo encontró a Kari. La joven estaba confundida de verlo ahí y le preguntó porque estaba buscando a su hermano y el joven le salió con la maravillosa historia de cómo Matt había ayudado a Taichi y ahora el necesitaba un favor.

Kari lo miró en forma escéptica por un momento, antes de responderle que no sabía donde estaba "... y no se cuando va a volver, pero si en verdad es urgente puedes hablar con Izumi." le informó la joven con una sonrisa antes de despedirse y cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Matt solo atinó a hacer una mueca (se le está haciendo costumbre), antes de recordar un pequeño detalle y sonriendo dijo en tono cantado: "¡Hikari-chan! ¿podrías decirme donde encuentro a Izumi? ¿por favor?"

Kari volvió a abrir la puerta y muy a pesar de su mirada de desconfianza le extendió un papel donde estaba escrito el teléfono de Izumi y Matt por fin se alejó de ahí en dirección de su auto donde había dejado su celular... ¿por qué no la traía consigo? Pues porque le molestaba y no combinaba bien con su traje del día... y porque en verdad no le gustaba usarlo, a menos que fuera una emergencia.

"¡Es una emergencia! Tengo que hablar con Tai." exclamó el rubio a la persona que acababa de decir _'Hola?'_

"¿quién habla?" preguntó la voz que salía de teléfono.

"Er... hola! Habla Matt, y me preguntaba si podrías decirme donde puedo encontrar a Tai."

Izumi hizo una pausa antes de preguntar "¿cómo conseguiste mi número?"

"En el directorio telefónico." declaró Matt.

"¿en serio? y yo que pensaba que no sabías mi nombre..." murmuró el pelirrojo que ya estaba pensando en colgarle.

"Por favor, dime donde puedo encontrar a Tai." insistió el joven rubio.

Con voz dudosa, Izzy le respondió: "Um... la verdad no me dijo donde iba a estar, pero si quieres, te puedo dar su número de celular."

"Excelente!!"

Matt se impacienta al no recibir respuesta del celular, y decide que simplemente lo va a buscar en lugares donde lo ha visto antes, empezando por el instituto, después en casa de Sora y por ultimo en el bar.

¿Dónde creen que lo encontró?

....

¿y con quién?

...

¿haciendo que?

...

eso ya lo sabían todos... los del bar y la persona que había trabajado en la oscuridad para que eso sucediera estaba también ahí, pero era desconocida para el joven rubio, que solo entró vio al par y se enfureció.

La mirada de Tai estaba un poco desorientada y parecía no reconocer a Matt. Al mismo tiempo, el rubio miraba a ambos con resentimiento. Yolei tampoco parecía estar segura de la persona que los estaba observando ahora, pero poco a poco sus pensamientos ganaron lucidez y fue cuando por fin su rostro se tornó en uno de preocupación por el joven que seguía tendido en el suelo.

El joven que había estado quieto y observando en una esquina oscura se puso de pie inmediatamente después de que Tai perdiera el balance y se fuera por un lado de la silla. Aunque levantarse a ver fue lo único que hizo. Desde su lugar observó como la chica a su lado se levantaba de la silla y muy apropiadamente caía sobre el, como ella se inclinaba hasta besarlo.

'Muy bien... mi labor aquí esta hecha' pensó el y se dio la vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

Al mismo tiempo que el salía por la puerta, otra persona que iba entrando lo hizo detenerse, el hubiera ignorado a esta persona, de no ser porque se trataba de... _'¿Yamato?'_

El joven (cuya identidad deliberadamente mantendré oculta ) se detuvo en la puerta y siguió a Matt con la mirada, un poco sorprendido y algo molesto a la vez.

'No sabía que estaba aquí, ahora lo va a arruinar todo.' pensó mientras observaba a Matt levantando a Yolei de un jalón, haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo con desagrado y le dijera algo que él no alcanzó a escuchar.

Otras dos personas levantaron a Tai y lo cargaron hasta la salida, con Matt y Yolei detrás de ellos.

El desconocido comenzó a seguirlos. "Gracias, yo me haré cargo de ellos. Si son mis amigos... me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a este lugar..."

Las dos personas ebrias descansaban habían sido puestas en un automóvil, presumiblemente de Matt. Las demás personas, elementos de seguridad del bar, hicieron varias preguntas antes de dejar al chico rubio con la responsabilidad de cuidar a la pareja de bebedores inconscientes.

El desconocido miraba como el carro se alejaba por la calle, esta vez su rostro lleno de rabia. La repentina aparición de Matt había arruinado sus planes.

Se suponía que Yolei y Tai deberían desaparecer de la escena antes de que el comenzara a actuar. El no quería que nadie más sufriera por culpa de ellos.

'Lo siento por ellos, pero ya no hay más tiempo...'

"¿por qué hiciste eso Yama-chan?" preguntó Yolei al joven rubio cuyo rostro había vuelto a tener una expresión indiferente... pero se veía tenso.

"no es asunto tuyo" respondió y aceleró un poco más.

"¿no lo es?" preguntó la joven que no disimulaba su enfado.

"NO." gritó el otro y apretó el volante con más fuerza.

Yolei se quedó seria por un momento, después volteó a ver a Taichi en la parte trasera del auto, el joven estaba dormido y se extendía a todo lo largo del sillón. "¿Por qué lo golpeaste?"

"Te hubiera golpeado a ti, pero no es mi estilo lastimar a las mujeres" Yolei volteó a ver a Matt con un gesto de incredulidad "físicamente." Aclaró Yamato. Ella solo sonrió entonces y volvió su atención hacia Taichi.

Matt que la estaba viendo de reojo solo gruñó.

Entonces si dejó escapar su risa, "No lo creo, ¿el gran Yamato teme que le roben su presa?"

"¿quieres que te golpee Yolei?" ella siguió riendo escandalosamente antes de quedarse callada por completo.

A Matt le estaba costando trabajo mantener un rostro neutral, la expresión de disgusto se escapaba de su control entonces, porque seguía viendo que la cabeza de Yolei estaba atenta al joven que descansaba atrás. Matt se concentró en mirar al frente y luego estalló diciendo:

"¿qué estás insinuando Yolei, que estoy celoso? de Taichi? crees que puedes quitármelo? Pues deberías saber que–" se detuvo a mitad de su discurso, había vuelto a ver a Yolei y la joven no le estaba poniendo atención "¿Yolei? Yolei! Te quedaste dormida?... hm."

Yamato llevó a Tai y a Yolei al único lugar que se le pudo ocurrir: de vuelta a la mansión. Cuando llegaron, todos en la casa salieron a recibirlos.

Eso de por si ya era extraño.

Pero lo que más confundió a Matt es que ellos mismos estuvieran sorprendidos de ver a los demás de pie.

Yolei volvió a despertar, y se fue caminando por cuenta propia hasta su alcoba. Sin embargo Matt tuvo cargar con Tai hasta la habitación de huéspedes del primer piso.

Ahí lo dejó seguir durmiendo por el resto de la noche.

Matt por otro lado, no tuvo la misma suerte, ya que en cuanto salió de la habitación se encontró con cuatro rostros curiosos que pedían una explicación. Matt ocultó su disgusto nuevamente, y le dedicó una sonrisa a su audiencia.

"Hola Mimi!! Hola Ken, Takeru, dijeron que me iban a esperar, pero ¿no creen que ya es muy tarde como para que les cuente su historia para dormir de hoy? Y tu debes ser Michael, me gustaría poder decir que me han hablado mucho de ti, pero no es así... debe ser porque esta dama y yo no hemos estado en contacto últimamente pero aun así me da gusto conocerte. Disculpa si no sueno muy cordial, pero deben comprender que es de madrugada y todos necesitamos descansar así que con su permiso, yo me retiro." Yamato terminó su monólogo y sin esperar respuesta, pasó a través de ellos en dirección a las escaleras.

El joven hasta ahí llegó sin contratiempos, y había comenzado a subir cuando "Matt," la voz de Mimi lo detuvo en seco "mañana hablaremos."

Sin responder, Matt reanudó su camino casi corriendo, los que seguían de pie permanecieron en silencio hasta que escucharon un portazo.

"Que dramático." murmuró Takeru, y entonces los murmullos entre ellos comenzaron.

Mimi, Michael, Takeru y Ken, permanecieron fuera de sus habitaciones solo el tiempo suficiente para dar sus excusas de porque seguían despiertos a esa hora y porque tenían prisa en volver a sus habitaciones. Después de eso todos subieron las escaleras rápidamente y casi al mismo tiempo sus puertas se abrieron y se cerraron.

Y un agudo silencio se hizo presente en toda la mansión.

Nunca en mi vida había dormido tan incómodo.

Mientras dormía todo el tiempo sentía que me estaban vigilando y cuando por fin había empezado a despertar una mano tocó mi frente, pero me presionó con tanta fuerza que parecía querer darme un dolor de cabeza peor del que ya tenía.

Aquellas manos eran frías y su dueña murmuró que yo tenía temperatura.

Yo no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero tenía sentido, ya que sus manos se habían sentido como témpanos de hielo sobre mi frente y después de oír su diagnóstico decidí que no quería despertar todavía.

Tal vez, si duermo un poco más, esto terminará siendo solo una pesadilla...

Después de que todos corrieron a refugiarse en sus alcobas, Michael por supuesto dormía junto a ella, pero fingió quedarse dormida casi inmediatamente después de poner su cabeza en la almohada y espero a que el joven a su lado se quedara dormido.

Entonces bajó a ver al joven que dormía en la planta baja, Tai no se había movido mucho y ni siquiera roncaba _'menos mal'_ pensaba la joven que de por si ya detestaba al joven.

¿Qué lo hacía caer de la gracia de Mimi?

Bueno eran muchas razones: era joven, atractivo, impulsivo, salvaje, bebía y – lo peor de todo – era difícil de manipular.

Ella no había sacado sus conclusiones únicamente de lo que había visto esa noche. Mimi había escuchado los comentarios anteriores de Yolei, había visto la información que Ken tenía sobre el y la distancia que Takeru había puesto entre el y el hermano mayor de su conquista.

Taichi Yagami era una persona astuta. Mimi se había dado de cuenta de eso en poco tiempo. El joven no confiaba en nadie, pero hacia la paz con todos. Sus palabras eran calculadas y estaba consciente de sus objetivos aun cuando parecía descuidado. El no estaba entrenado como Yamato para congraciarse con todos y poner el mundo a sus pies, sino para conquistar unos pocos y hacer que esos pocos toquen fuego por el.

'Negocios y placer nunca se mezclan.'

Mimi estaba segura de que en otras circunstancias el joven científico habría puesto a Matt a un lado en pocos minutos, o el mismo Matt habría podido darse cuenta de la gran diferencia entre ellos.

Pero como se dieron las cosas fue de forma muy diferente. Una de las personas en las que Tai confiaba lo había traicionado y la causa de la traición se acercó a el cuando las heridas aun estaban abiertas.

Taichi había golpeado a Matt para hacerle sentir una parte del dolor que el estaba sintiendo, y lo dejó que siguiera rondando.

Tal vez no era algo que hacia de forma consciente, pero tal vez era porque...

"¡¿MIMI?!" la joven por poco daba un salto en su lugar. Decidió no voltear, pues la sorpresa aun estaba pintada en su rostro.

"Hola Michael, ¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó ella.

"Te seguí hasta aquí cuando saliste de la habitación, ¿tu porque viniste?" ella volteó a ver al joven en la cama y puso una mano en su frente.

"Parece que tiene temperatura" dijo ella.

"¿estas preocupada por el?" preguntó el joven que seguía observando todo desde la puerta.

"No se veía muy bien cuando Matt lo trajo aquí." le respondió ella y por fin volteó a ver, entonces ella se extrañó de que el joven permaneciera oculto en las sombras del pasillo.

La joven sintió entonces un poco de miedo, pero no estaba segura porque, entonces alcanzó a escuchar _"Aun no entiendo porque lo golpeaste... porque el."_

"¿Perdón?" dijo ella en voz muy baja.

Pero el ignoró esa pregunta, en lugar de eso el le hizo otra "¿cuándo vas a volver a la cama?"

"Voy a ver a Yolei primero ¿por qué no te adelantas?"

"Esta bien, buenas noches _mon amour._" dijo el al tiempo que se hacía un poco más adelante hasta que la luz alcanzó su rostro y Mimi pudo ver la clara sonrisa en el. Ella también sonrió.

"_Bonne nuit, monssieur._" aquel temor... o lo que sea que haya sido, se había disipado. Ella era aun la persona que manipulaba a los demás.

Cierto que había cosas en ese joven que la inquietaban. Pero no eran demasiadas o suficientes como para preocuparse por ellas.

Su mirada volvió entonces al anterior objeto de su observación, y la sonrisa abandonó su rostro:

'Taichi.

Quieres aprender de Matt.

El quiere aprender lo que le falta... a no dejar que sus verdaderos sentimientos sean vistos en el exterior.

Tal vez quiere usar a Matt para aprender a tener un verdadero vacío en el corazón.'

Mimi se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Tai, "empieza la cacería." murmuró en su oído.

'te permito que lastimes a Matt, porque eso le hará perder su orgullo y lo traerá de vuelta a mi, pero si vuelves a acercarte a Yolei...'

"Buenas noches Taichi." después de eso, ella también salió de la habitación.

CONTINUARÁ!!

Espero que las actualizaciones salgan más rápido ahora, si no es una vez por semana o una vez a la quincena _vuelve a esconderse en su agujero_


End file.
